La Belle et la Bête
by LancasterCrush
Summary: La Princesse Emma est retenue prisonnière par la Méchante Reine dans son Palais Sombre, en échange de la paix éternelle entre les royaumes. Mais si la Reine n'était pas aussi méchante que ça ? Rated M au chapitre 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici donc ma première fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tout ça, tout ça.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Blanche-Neige et David se tenaient fermement assis en face de Regina. Une grande table taillée dans un chêne les séparait. Cela faisait un moment que les trois personnes discutaient et cherchaient un terrain d'entente. Blanche-Neige et David lui avaient pratiquement tout proposé : des richesses, un palais plus grand, une grande et redoutable armée de soldats, des contrats de marchandises avec d'autres royaumes… Mais rien n'y faisait. L'Evil Queen refusait toujours. Pourtant, le roi et la reine du Palais Royal ne comptaient pas terminer cette discussion sans avoir obtenu ce qu'ils souhaitent : la paix entre les deux royaumes. Cette guerre durait depuis trop longtemps, et il fallait que cela cesse, pour leur sécurité et celle de leur peuple.

Blanche-Neige engagea une fois de plus la discussion après quelques instants de silence où la Méchante Reine avait fixé ses deux interlocuteurs avec mépris et froideur.

**- Écoute, nous en avons marre, nous avons encore retrouvé trois de tes hommes en train d'essayer d'empoisonner le plat de David il y a quelques jours. Ça ne peut plus durer Regina, on ne peut pas rester sur nos gardes éternellement, et tu ne peux pas essayer de te venger éternellement non plus. **Déclara sèchement la petite brune.

**- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement qui nous conviendrait tous… **Ajouta plus doucement David.

La Méchante Reine réfléchit longuement. Il est vrai qu'elle commençait à être fatiguée de chercher de nouvelles idées pour essayer de faire souffrir Blanche-Neige. Surtout que la plupart du temps, pour ne pas dire pratiquement toujours, ces plans foiraient complètement. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Blanche-Neige s'en sorte indemne comme si de rien n'était. Daniel, son véritable Amour, était mort par sa faute. Elle avait toute cette amertume en elle, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer.

C'est ainsi, que pendant de longues minutes, plus personne ne parla à nouveau, laissant Regina dans ses réflexions. Elle tourna soudain la tête en direction de la porte légèrement entre-ouverte qu'elle avait entendu grincer. Visiblement, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait entendu, car Blanche-Neige et David ne tournèrent pas la tête à leur tour. La Méchante Reine plissa les yeux discrètement et cru voir une tête blonde derrière cette porte. C'était sans aucun doute Emma, la fille de ses pires ennemies. Elle venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans, mais Regina ne l'avait que très peu croisé depuis sa naissance. On lui avait cependant rapporté de nombreux récits à son propos, comme quoi il s'agirait d'une princesse bienveillante et courageuse, qui ne reculerait pas devant le danger. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. L'Evil Queen tourna alors de nouveau la tête en direction du Roi et de la Reine en face d'elle, et esquissa un sourire narquois, qui fit froncer les sourcils de la petite brune.

**- Je crois qu'on peut, en effet, trouver un arrangement.** Finit par dire Regina, son sourire s'élargissant.

**- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?** Demanda à son tour Blanche-Neige, dont la voix avait trahit l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle connaissait ce sourire. Regina avait une fois de plus une idée déplaisante en tête.

**- La paix éternelle entre nos deux royaumes, en échange… De votre fille.** Finit-elle par dire. Son sourire malicieux laissait à présent apparaître ses dents blanches et régulières.

Ses deux interlocuteurs restèrent de marbres face à cette proposition, et un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, durant quelques secondes. Puis David, dont les sourcils étaient à présents froncés, un air grave sur le visage, se leva d'un coup, posant ses poings sur la table de bois, qui trembla à ce contact violent.

**- Regina ! As-tu perdu la raison ? Penses-tu réellement que nous allons t'offrir notre fille pour que tu nous laisses tranquille ?** Hurla-t-il.

Un petit rire à la fois moqueur et machiavélique s'échappa de la bouche de l'Evil Queen.

**- Et vous, pensiez-vous réellement que je vous laisserais tranquille pour quelques pièces d'or ou un palais neuf ?** Répondit-elle en se levant à son tour, fixant droit dans les yeux le Roi.

Elle ajouta presque en chuchotant, posant à présent ses mains sur la table et se rapprochant de Blanche-Neige et de David dangereusement, tel un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

**- Je veux que vous souffriez, tout autant que j'ai pu souffrir !** Son sourire était diabolique, et Blanche-Neige se recula aussitôt, abordant un air inquiet, voir apeuré sur son visage de porcelaine.

**- Il va de soit que c'est hors de question !** Conclut David, qui lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de la Méchante Reine, la défiant du regard.

**- J'accepte.** Dit une voix extérieur d'un ton sec et déterminé.

Les trois personnes se tournèrent en direction de cette voix. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'Emma, qui comme l'avait remarqué l'Evil Queen quelques instants auparavant, avaient écouté derrière la porte la discussion entre la brune et ses parents. Blanche-Neige avait l'air offusqué, tout comme son mari, seule la Méchante Reine ne semblait pas étonnée de la réaction de la Princesse et abordait un sourire radieux et sûr d'elle. En faite, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu. Emma semblait bel et bien déterminée à conclure ce marché avec la Méchante Reine. Au fond, cela la terrifiait, mais elle tentait de le dissimuler derrière un regard de marbre fixant à présent la brune aux airs hautains.

**- Emma !** Dit simplement la petite brune.

**- Si c'est la seule possibilité de faire régner la paix entre nos royaumes, alors j'accepte votre marché. Mais vous devez promettre de ne plus jamais rien tenter pour essayer de faire souffrir ma famille ou notre royaume.**

**- Votre famille souffrira déjà bien assez de votre absence.** Répondu la Méchante Reine toujours en souriant d'un air narquois.

**- Et dès aujourd'hui, vous ordonnerez à vos hommes de se retirer de notre royaume et vous signerez un traité de paix éternelle avec mes parents.**

**- C'est entendu.** Finit par dire Regina, tendant une main ferme, qu'Emma serra sans hésitation. Elle n'hésita pas non plus à soutenir son regard, car elle n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Le Roi et la Reine comprirent vite qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus leur mot à dire dans cette histoire. Blanche-Neige se mit à pleurer, et David retenait ses larmes tout en essayant de réconforter sa femme. La Méchante Reine ne leur adressa plus un seul regard, sauf au moment où elle signa le traité de paix éternelle avec eux, et déclara sèchement avant de quitter la pièce :

**- Nous partitions en direction du Palais Sombre dès demain, à l'aube.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. **

**Me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 2.**

**Niveau fréquence, vu que c'est ma première fanfiction et que je suis touuute excitée, je pense que je posterais des chapitres assez régulièrement (en plus je passe mes partiels la semaine prochaine et après je suis tranquille pendant un mois, jusqu'à mes rattrapages (oui genre la meuf qui écrit des fictions au lieu de réviser ses partiels, enchantée c'est moi)). Donc je pense que je posterais ****au moins**** un chapitre par semaine.**

**Happinesskat : Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas encore écris l'histoire en entier. J'ai cependant écris les lignes principales, pour ne pas perdre le fil. Et j'ai quelques répliques par-ci par-là auxquelles j'ai pensé et que j'ai écris dans un coin pour ne pas les oublier. :)  
**

**Sinon, merci pour vos follows, favoris, reviews, je n'y croyais pas ! Ça m'a encore plus motivé, et du coup ça me met aussi un peu la pression, j'espère vraiment que je vous décevrais pas !**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite, j'attends vos reviews, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'en trépigne d'impatience !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :  
**

La nuit, Emma ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il faut dire que son départ précipité au Palais Sombre, prévu dans quelques heures seulement, la chamboulait totalement, même si c'était elle et elle seule qui avait pris cette décision. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la proposition de la Reine, son cœur avait raté un battement. Au début, elle s'était demandée pourquoi Regina la voudrait elle, en échange d'un traité de paix ? Cela semblait un peu exagéré, voir même idiot d'échanger une vie humaine contre une paix éternelle, surtout que la jeune femme ne représentait pas grande chose pour la Méchante Reine, si ce n'est qu'elle était la fille de sa pire ennemie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le désespoir dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une vengeance, une chance unique pour Regina de faire souffrir celle qu'elle détestait tant. Emma, qui au-delà des tentatives veines de la Reine de faire souffrir sa mère, n'avait jamais réellement été confronté à elle, découvrait une personne mauvaise et hautaine, prête à tout pour se venger d'une histoire dont Emma n'avait en vérité que partiellement connaissance. Elle se demandait ce que la Reine allait faire d'elle une fois au Palais Sombre est-ce qu'elle allait l'enfermer dans un cachot tout le restant de sa vie, ne lui donnant qu'une fois par jour du pain et un peu d'eau, ou est-ce qu'elle ferait d'elle une esclave ? Serait-elle forcée de faire le ménage, à manger, servir la Reine et exécuter le moindre de ses caprices ? Ou peut-être même que la Méchante Reine la torturerait dans une salle sombre et humide, pour assouvir ses pulsions de détraquée, et les rats d'égouts seraient les seuls témoins de ce spectacle sadique et sanglant, personne ne l'entendrait crier. Jusqu'au jour où elle succomberait à ses blessures, et la dernière chose qu'elle entendrait, serait alors le rire maléfique de cette Reine qui l'aurait arraché à sa famille pour une vieille vengeance.

A cette dernière pensée, Emma se mit à sangloter doucement, remontant sa couverture sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Elle avait tellement peur, elle ne voulait certainement pas mourir. Elle, qui n'avait encore rien connu de la vie en dehors du palais. Elle connaissait à peine l'amitié, ses seules amies avaient été ses gouvernantes et ses servantes, car ses parents avaient toujours eu peur qu'elle tombe sur des personnes au service de Regina. Et elle ne connaissait l'amour que parce qu'elle l'avait lu dans les livres, ou entendu parler.

Puis elle pensa à ses parents, à qui elle n'avait pas laissé le choix. Eux, étaient effondrés. Sa mère n'avait cessé de pleurer tout le reste de la journée, tandis que le visage de son père s'était fermé, cachant certainement la peine de perdre sa seule et unique enfant. Mais la jeune femme l'avait fais pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix, car si les tentatives de la Méchante Reine pour faire du mal aux proches de Blanche afin qu'elle souffre à son tour n'avait pas été une réussite, celles de faire souffrir le peuple de leur royaume pour qu'il se sente en insécurité, avaient quant à elles, été un véritable succès. Après de nombreux crimes, enlèvements, incendies et autres problèmes, les gens commençaient à douter de la façon dont Blanche Neige et David gouvernaient leur royaume. Ainsi, tout le monde retrouverait sérénité et paix, enfin, presque tout le monde…

Après de longues heures à pleurer, Emma finit par s'endormir, épuisée, alors que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever. C'est Regina elle-même qui alla réveiller la jeune femme dès que les premières lueurs du jour apparurent. Elle entra sans frapper, poussant d'un geste ferme et franc la porte de sa chambre. Emma se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise qu'on fasse ainsi éruption dans son intimité, sans même crier garde. Elle regarda longuement la femme brune qui se tenait planté en face de son lit, les bras croisés. Regina, quant à elle, la fixa un moment, puis détourna la tête afin de contempler les lieux où elles se trouvaient. La chambre de la jeune femme était immense, et plutôt joliment décorée, songea la brune. Loin de ce qu'elle pensait, il n'y avait ni froufrous, ni nœuds papillons accrochés partout, ni même une ombre de rose. La Méchante Reine en revint finalement à regarder la jeune femme en face d'elle, et sans même esquisser une once d'amabilité ou de compassion, lui dit simplement avant de tourner les talons :

**- Nous partons, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer.**

Puis, avant de franchir la porte dont elle avait porté une main sur la poignée, Regina tourna doucement la tête, et affichait un sourire narquois.

**- Ah, et, au faite, ce n'est pas la peine de vous encombrer avec trop d'affaires, vous n'aurez de toute façon pas la place de tout mettre là où vous serez.** Ajouta-elle d'un ton amusé. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, puis finit par dire, avant de claquer la porte. **Votre chambre est plutôt agréable, dommage pour vous, la prochaine le sera beaucoup moins.**

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma était déjà planté devant le carrosse, qui, pensait-t-elle, la conduirait directement en enfer. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer, ni même de se maquiller. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés tombé espièglement en cascade dans son dos, même si cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Elle s'était vêtue d'une simple robe de couleur blanc cassé, et d'une longue cape bleu marine. Ses yeux verts d'ordinaire toujours pétillants étaient aujourd'hui entourés de cernes sombres, et rougis par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées encore quelques heures auparavant. Elle tenait une petite valise fermement devant elle avec ses deux mains, qui ne contenait que quelques robes et bijoux, et d'autres objets qu'elle avait jugés utile d'emmener avec elle. Regina la rejoignit rapidement, suivit par deux de ses hommes vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds. Ils ouvrirent la porte du carrosse, et l'un deux fit signe à Emma de monter dans le véhicule, ce qu'elle fit. Elle posa un pied sur le petit escalier lui permettant de rentrer à l'intérieur, quant une voix féminine l'interrompit dans son action.

**- Emma !**

Il s'agissait de ses parents, qui la rejoignirent en accourant. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation, ne camouflant pas ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. David entourait les deux femmes de ses bras robustes et ne put retenir plus longtemps de pleurer à son tour. Seule Emma prit sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, et bon dieu que c'était difficile, songea-t-elle. Regina, qui assistait à la scène émouvante, roula des yeux, croisa ses bras, puis au bout de quelques instants, se racla la gorge tout en pianotant avec ses doigts, les fixant tous les trois. La princesse se défit finalement de l'étreinte de ses parents, et se força tant bien que de mal de leur sourire une dernière fois. Blanche posa ses mains froides sur les joues de sa fille, et les caressa doucement avec ses doigts fins, afin de chasser les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient des yeux de sa fille malgré cette dernière. La Méchante Reine, devenu impatiente, décroisa ses bras et s'approcha d'eux tout en déclarant sèchement.

**- Bon, il est tant d'y aller.**

Puis, elle attrapa fermement le bras d'Emma et l'attira avec elle vers le véhicule sans aucune compassion. La jeune femme se laissa relativement faire, de toute façon, maintenant ou plus tard, elle était condamnée à monter dans ce carrosse de toute façon. Elle entendit pleurer de plus belle ses parents, mais n'eut pas la force de les regarder une dernière fois. Elle entra dans le véhicule devant Regina, qui elle, se tourna une dernière fois vers le Roi et la Reine, en déclarant tout sourire.

**- Il va de soit que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour retrouver votre fille, notre contrat sera rompu, et j'enverrais toute mon armée terrasser votre royaume.**

Sur ses mots, la Méchante Reine entra dans le carrosse à son tour, ferma la porte d'un coup sec, et après s'être assise en face d'Emma, ce dernier se mit en route vers le Palais Sombre.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence de mort. Emma n'avait aucune envie de décrocher un mot, et c'était à la plus grande joie de Regina, qui n'avait pas plus envie de lui tenir une discussion. Cette dernière observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre du véhicule tout en pianotant les doigts de sa main droite sur l'accoudoir, tandis que la jeune princesse avait ses mains crispées posées sur ses cuisses. Sa tête était baissée, et de temps en temps, Regina pouvait entendre un léger sanglot que la jeune femme tentait tant bien que de mal de cacher à la Méchante Reine.

Au bout de quelques heures, alors qu'Emma continuait toujours de pleurer en silence, passant de temps à autre ses mains sur ses joues pour en enlever les larmes, et surtout, reniflant bruyamment, la jeune femme sentit un bout de tissu lui chatouiller la joue. Elle releva alors instinctivement la tête et aperçu la Reine lui tendre un mouchoir blanc en soie, sans émotion particulière sur le visage. Emma afficha alors un air d'incompréhension dans son regard derrière toutes ses larmes pourquoi la Reine lui tendait un mouchoir, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle pleurait ? La jolie blonde se méfiait un moment, ce que la Méchante Reine comprit de suite. Tout en continuant de lui tendre le morceau de tissus, elle lui dit d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**- Ne vous méprenez pas, je veux seulement que vous arrêtiez de renifler, c'est vraiment agaçant.**

Emma regarda à nouveau le mouchoir, et le prit doucement de sa main droite, alors que Regina posa à nouveau sa main sur le siège, tournant à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. La jeune femme regarda le morceau de tissu un moment, le caressant légèrement avec ses doigts.

**- Vous pouvez l'utiliser sans crainte, il est propre.** Ajouta Regina plus doucement, voyant que la princesse ne l'utilisait pas.

Cette dernière releva à nouveau la tête vers son interlocutrice, assez étonnée du ton avec lequel elle lui avait dis cela. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'elle abordait un ton aussi doux avec elle, même s'il en était resté assez froid tout de même.

**- Je sais. Mer… Merci.** Souffla finalement Emma.

**- Bien, maintenant mouchez-vous, par pitié. Vous m'avez donné mal à la tête à renifler incessamment.** Répondit Regina, adoptant à nouveau un ton glacial dans sa voix.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans attendre. Après quoi, elle rangea le bout de tissu dans la poche de sa cape. Enfin, elle posa doucement sa tête sur le dossier moelleux du siège où elle était assise, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Regina tourna la tête vers la princesse et esquissa un léger sourire en s'apercevant de la vitesse à laquelle cette dernière s'était endormie, sûrement épuisée par toutes les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle eut alors tout le temps de la regarder pendant son sommeil, apprenant à mieux connaître ses traits, qu'elle n'avait vu que peu de fois depuis que cette dernière était venue au monde. Son sourire disparu soudain quand, Emma, le nez encombré par toute la tristesse qu'elle avait exprimé durant des heures, se mit à ronfler doucement. La Reine se mit à rouler des yeux, et soupira longuement, avant de se dire à elle-même tout en concentrant à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre du carrosse :

**- Et dire que pendant un moment, j'ai failli la trouver attendrissante.**

Après de longues heures de route, Regina et Emma arrivèrent finalement à destination. Elles n'avaient fais au cours du voyage, qu'une très courte pause, et la princesse put donc apprécier de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes, maintenant qu'elles étaient enfin arrivé. Toujours sa petite valise entre les mains, la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle ce paysage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. De l'extérieur, le Palais Sombre n'avait rien d'accueillant. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Palais Royal, à son chez-elle qui lui manquait déjà, et encore plus lorsqu'elle parcourait des yeux le lieu où elle se trouvait. Regina, après un moment, finit par l'appeler, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Derrière la jeune femme se trouvait les deux hommes de la Reine fermaient la marche. Emma pénétra dans le Palais, qui lui semblait encore plus sombre de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, à présent. Elle ne cessait de regarder à droite à gauche, tentant de se créer des repères. Soudain, la Méchante Reine s'arrêta à l'intersection de plusieurs couloirs, se tourna vers la princesse, et lui dit, posant une main sur ses hanches, en abordant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la pauvre jeune femme.

**- Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure !**

Puis, elle posa son regard sur les deux hommes qui les avaient suivis tous ce temps.

**- Emmenez-la dans la plus belle cellule du cachot, après tout, c'est une princesse, il faut lui donner ce que nous avons de mieux à lui offrir !**

Puis elle s'éclipsa, tandis que les deux hommes, au service de cette dernière, ricanèrent, puis l'emmenèrent vers les cachots. Après quelques minutes de marches dans de sombres couloirs qu'Emma trouvait interminable, un des deux hommes ouvrit une lourde porte à l'aide d'une clé, pendant que l'autre la poussa vers l'intérieur de pièce qui se trouvait encore plus sombre que les couloirs qu'ils avaient parcouru juste avant. Puis, chacun d'un côté, ils guidèrent la pauvre princesse vers une cellule, qu'ils ouvrirent, avant de la pousser brutalement à l'intérieur, puis l'un d'eux jeta sa valise à ses pieds. Ils refermèrent la porte de la cellule, puis poussèrent la porte des cachots, laissant Emma dans l'obscurité et la solitude la plus totale.

Bien des heures plus tard, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une silhouette apparut, brandissant d'une main une bougie, et tenant un plateau dans l'autre, qu'elle maintenait en équilibre à l'aide de ses hanches. Emma s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule, et la lumière vive de l'objet lui brûla un instant ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

**- Tenez, voici de quoi vous rassasiez.** Dit la jeune femme en face d'elle, d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante.

Emma observa d'un peu plus près la personne en face d'elle : elle distingua de longs cheveux roux et ondulés, des yeux verts et le visage doux d'une jeune femme. Puis, la princesse observa le contenu du plateau. Il y avait un gros morceau de pain, avec du fromage, un grand verre d'eau, ainsi qu'une assiette contenant un morceau de viande et des pommes de terre. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'humeur à manger. Alors une fois son examination terminée, elle retourna dans le fond de sa cellule, sur le petit lit inconfortable qu'on lui avait donné.

**- Princesse, il faut que vous mangiez, que vous repreniez des forces.** Insista la jolie rousse.

**- Comment vous appelez-vous ?** Demanda soudainement Emma, sans prendre en compte la remarque que venait de faire son interlocutrice.

**- Ariel, je m'appelle Ariel.**

**- Et bien Ariel, je refuse de me nourrir, je préfère encore mourir tout de suite que de devoir vivre tout le reste de ma vie dans un cachot ! Vous pourrez transmettre le message à votre Reine, qu'elle ne se donne plus la peine de vous demander de m'apporter à manger !** Dit-elle en haussant la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle se mit de nouveau à renifler. Elle repensa alors au mouchoir de soie que la Reine lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant. Elle le sortit de la poche de sa cape et le lança aux pieds de la jeune femme, qui se baissa pour le récupérer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'Emma rajouta entre deux sanglots, tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

**- Vous pourrez également lui rendre son mouchoir, et lui dire que c'est un monstre !**

Ariel s'éclipsa de la pièce, en prenant le soin de laisser le plateau repas si jamais Emma changeait d'avis. Elle eut un pincement au cœur de voir cette pauvre jeune femme si triste. Puis elle se rendit directement dans la chambre de la Reine, qui lui avait demandé de passer la voir après avoir apporté à manger à Emma. Elle frappa à la porte, puis entra.

**- Ma Reine, j'ai apporté à manger à la princesse comme vous me l'aviez demandé, mais…** Commença Ariel, d'un ton à la fois hésitant et inquiet.

**- Mais quoi ?** Demanda simplement Regina.

**- Elle a refusé la nourriture, elle a dis qu'elle souhaitait se laisser mourir de faim plutôt que de vivre dans un cachot…**

La Méchante Reine soupira. Elle se tenait debout, devant un miroir, et était en train de détacher sa longue chevelure brune du chignon qui les avait retenus prisonniers durant toute la journée. Ne voyant pas plus de réaction de la part de sa Reine, Ariel ajouta, tout en sortant le bout de tissu de soie de sa poche :

**- Elle m'a aussi dis de vous rendre ceci, et aussi…**

La Reine s'arrêta un moment de toucher sa chevelure, et posa le regard sur la jolie rousse, d'un air menaçant.

**- Quoi ?** Dit-elle sèchement, à bout de nerfs que la jeune femme ne termine pas ses phrases.

**- Elle m'a dis de vous dire que vous étiez un monstre.** Avoua-t-elle finalement.

La Reine roula des yeux et soupira à nouveau. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop dure avec la princesse, après tout, c'était sa mère qu'elle voulait faire souffrir, pas elle. Ariel, quant à elle, était assez surprise des actions de la reine elle savait que tout le monde en dehors de son royaume l'appelait « la Méchante Reine », elle avait entendu parler de ce qu'elle avait pu faire aux royaumes voisins, mais au palais, malgré son caractère strict et caractérielle, ainsi que de ses nombreuses sautes d'humeur, elle ne se montrait que très rarement cruelle avec les personnes à son service et le peuple.

**- Ma Reine, si je peux me permettre, souhaitez-vous la tuer ?**

**- Non, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire!** Répondit du tac au tac Regina.

**- Vous souhaitez la faire souffrir alors ?**

**- Je ne pense pas… Non.** Dit la belle brune, hésitante.

**- Alors pourquoi l'enfermer dans les cachots ? Elle pourrait avoir une chambre dans le palais, vous ne pensez pas ?**

Regina réfléchit un moment à la proposition de sa servante. Puis, elle pensa à Emma, l'imaginant en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans la cellule humide et froide où elle l'avait presque elle-même jeté. Elle imaginait la peine que la princesse pouvait ressentir, ce sentiment de solitude, et sûrement d'incompréhension car elle n'avait rien fais de mal. L'enlever à sa famille n'avait été que dans le but de faire souffrir Blanche, car elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir sa fille, tout en sachant qu'elle est en vie, quelque part. Faire du mal à la princesse, voir même la tuer, ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité, et si elle pouvait s'éviter d'avoir des problèmes, comme devoir se débarrasser d'un corps, qui en plus, ne passerait pas inaperçu, autant s'en accommoder.

**- Très bien, **finit-elle par dire assez sèchement**, emmenez-la dans la chambre qui vous semblera la mieux pour elle.**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. :)**

**A très vite ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris, c'est vraiment super cool de voir que ma fanfiction vous plait, et surtout vos reviews m'ont vraiment fais chaud au cœur, et m'ont motivé à poster rapidement une suite ! **

**HuddyfanLove : Merci c'est gentil :) haha, en effet, sinon ma fiction n'aurait pas trop d'intérêt du coup XD mais ça prendra un peu de temps quand même. :)**

** .39 : Merci ! Pour Miss Samovar, Lumière et Big Ben, peut-être une version humaine alors XD mais je ne compte pas introduire trop de personnages sinon :)**

**Satnaaa : haha, c'est gentil ! :D **

**RoseAlix95 : :O pourtant j'ai vraiment essayé de le faire hyper dramatique XD Mais c'est sûrement parce que tu sais que ça va s'arranger... :P**

**Sinon, il se peut que ce chapitre soit le dernier chapitre (« QUOI ? ») que je posterais cette semaine (« ah oufff … » Désolé je me fais des délires toute seule parfois… BREF), car comme je l'ai dis précédemment, j'ai mes partiels la semaine prochaine et il faut quand même que j'apprenne un peu mes cours, sinon ça risque d'être la cata, huhu. **

**Après, peut-être que si éventuellement, j'ai une avalanche de reviews me demandant une suite, je posterais plus tôt que prévu… :P (tout dépend de vous, haha).**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3** **:**

Les minutes semblaient être des heures pour Emma. Elle était allongé sur son petit lit inconfortable, si on pouvait appeler ça un lit, car il s'agissait en réalité d'une planque en bois avec un oreiller dur et plat, qui sentait l'humidité, et pensait à tout un tas de choses pour lui occuper l'esprit, comme ses parents, le Palais Royal, ou encore Regina. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser cette femme à être d'une telle cruauté. Car depuis toujours, Blanche avait souvent été vague à ce propos, et lorsque Emma lui demandait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et la Méchante Reine, elle lui répondait la plupart du temps quelque chose dans le style « Oh, c'est une longue histoire, je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter maintenant ». Alors au final, la princesse savait que sa mère avait fais quelque chose qui n'avait pas plus à la Reine, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle se disait juste que ça devait être assez important pour que la brune en veuille à ce point à sa mère.

Emma était à présent allongée sur le dos, un bras replié derrière sa tête. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais sa tristesse était toujours aussi grande, et aussi présente dans tout son être. Sa gorge était nouée, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir une énorme boule dans le ventre, qui lui donnait des nausées horribles par moment. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, tentant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et cette journée horrible qu'elle venait de passer. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, que la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à nouveau. Emma fit mine de dormir, car elle n'avait plus envie d'être dérangé pour aujourd'hui. Cependant, elle ouvra tout de même les yeux, lorsqu'elle entendu une personne insérer une clef dans la serrure de sa cellule. Elle se leva d'un bond, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle posa les yeux sur la personne en face d'elle. Bien que la lumière de la bougie n'éclairait pas beaucoup, Emma était sûre et certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Ariel, qui quant à elle, un sourire aux lèves, vint rejoindre Emma à l'intérieur de la cellule.

**- Si vous voulez bien me suivre Princesse Emma, je dois vous conduire à votre chambre.** Dit-elle d'un ton doux tout en attrapant d'une main la petite valise de la jeune femme.

**- Ma… Ma chambre ?** Répondit Emma, à la fois étonnée, et surtout, méfiante.

**- Oui, c'est un ordre de la Reine.**

**- C'est la Reine qui vous a dis de me mettre dans une chambre ?** Demanda Emma, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et se méfiait d'autant plus de la véracité des propos que lui tenait la jolie rousse en face d'elle.

Ariel acquiesça simplement, tout en lui souriant à pleine dent. Emma s'étonna d'ailleurs du comportement de la domestique, qui semblait encore plus enjouée qu'elle à l'idée que cette dernière quitte les cachots humides et froids pour une chambre. Puis, la jolie rousse tourna les talons, et sortit de la cellule, attendant qu'à son tour, la princesse fasse de même. Celle-ci fit quelques pas vers la sortie, mais trouvant cette nouvelle trop irréelle, s'arrêta un instant.

**- Mais… Est-ce une vraie chambre, ou est-ce qu'il s'agit encore d'un endroit comme celui-ci que vous appelleriez chambre pour que je vous suive?** Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

**- Non, non, c'est une vraie chambre, rien à voir avec cet endroit. Je pense que vous l'apprécierez.** Répondit Ariel d'un ton rassurant consciente que son interlocutrice doutait de ses propos.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que la Reine voudrait que j'aie une chambre agréable, alors qu'il y a quelques heures, elle m'a jeté dans un cachot comme si j'étais une criminelle ?**

Ariel haussa simplement des épaules.

**- Vous aurez tout le plaisir de lui demander plus tard.** Ajouta finalement la domestique.

Emma resta sur ses gardes, mais finit par sortir de la cellule pour rejoindre l'autre jeune femme. Après avoir laissées derrière elles le cachot au plus grand bonheur de la princesse, elles parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, et montèrent des grands escaliers en marbre. Puis, elles rejoignirent un autre couloir, beaucoup mieux éclairé que les précédents. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, Ariel s'arrêta devant une porte, tourna la tête vers Emma, et lui dit en souriant :

**- Voilà, c'est ici.**

Emma esquissa un léger sourire, sentant malgré elle qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle attendit qu'Ariel ouvre la porte, et pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce. La jolie rousse avait déjà préparé la chambre quelques instants plus tôt, avant d'aller chercher Emma dans les cachots. Cette dernière resta d'ailleurs bouche-bée, elle trouvait que la chambre était splendide. Les murs de la pièce étaient tous peint en blanc, avec des moulures de la même couleur sur toute leur longueur. Face à la porte, il y avait trois grandes fenêtres avec de longs rideaux bleus ciel à chaque extrémité de celles-ci. Puis, au centre de la pièce, collé au mur de gauche, un grande lit qui semblait au moins mille fois plus confortable que celui qu'avait dû côtoyer la princesse dans les cachots. Il y avait une grosse couverture de la même couleur que les rideaux, ainsi qu'une dizaine de coussins posé contre la tête du lit. En face du lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenait une grande armoire blanche.

Emma se tourna vers Ariel, et ne put contenir sa stupéfaction plus longtemps.

**- Cette chambre, elle est vraiment… Magnifique !** Elle ajouta quelques secondes après. **Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de telles pièces dans le Palais Sombre…**

**- Je suis très contente qu'elle vous plaise.** Répondit Ariel en souriant. Elle posa la valise de la princesse près de l'armoire puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle. **Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à présent, vous devez être exténuée par cette journée. Vous avez une chemise de nuit posée sur votre lit, et un plateau de biscuit sur la table de nuit si jamais l'appétit vous revenait.**

Puis elle tourna les talons en direction de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

**- Bonne nuit Princesse Emma.** Dit-elle d'un ton doux sans jamais arrêter de sourire.

**- Merci Ariel, bonne nuit à vous aussi.** Répondit-elle simplement, avant de refermer la porte derrière la domestique.

Après quoi, Emma s'avança vers son lit, puis enleva sa cape bleu marine ainsi que sa robe qui après cette journée, et plus particulièrement ce petit séjour dans les cachots du palais, était plus grise que blanche. Elle posa les deux vêtements au pied de son lit, et enfila rapidement la chemise de nuit. Elle était assez simple, blanche et légèrement transparente, avec des manches ornées de dentelles, et lui arrivait en haut des genoux. Emma se tourna pour se regarder dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait tout à côté du lit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et détourna rapidement le regard de son reflet lorsqu'elle aperçut sa tête qu'elle trouvait effroyable à cause de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda le plateau de biscuit que lui avait laissé Ariel. Ils avaient l'air appétissant, mais la princesse n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'envie de manger. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa vivement à la porte. Emma releva rapidement le regard en cette direction.

**- Emma ?** Dit une voix que la princesse reconnue de suite comme celle de la Reine. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte, et après hésitation, ouvrit cette dernière, tombant nez à nez avec celle qui l'avait arraché à sa famille. Elles se fixèrent un moment. Regina remarqua de suite la petite mine de la princesse, puis posa les yeux sur la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait. C'était en réalité une vieille nuisette à elle qu'elle ne portait plus depuis longtemps. Elle avait cependant oublié qu'elle était légèrement transparente lorsqu'Ariel lui avait demandé si elle pouvait la prendre pour la donner à la Princesse. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les seins de la jolie blonde qu'on pouvait donc apercevoir à travers le tissu, ce qui fit rougir légèrement la Reine.

**- Que voulez-vous ?** Demanda sèchement après quelques instants la jeune femme, sortant Regina de ses pensées.

**- Oh, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, et si votre chambre vous convenait.** Répondit simplement la Reine en se forçant à sourire.

**- Ça n'avait pas l'air de vous préoccuper toute à l'heure, lorsque j'étais enfermée dans votre cachot !** Dit Emma d'un ton toujours aussi froid, en haussant le ton à la fin de sa phrase.

Le sourire de Regina disparu et elle croisa les bras tout en roulant des yeux.

**- Et bien maintenant vous n'y êtes plus, c'est ce qui compte non? A moins que vous souhaitiez y retourner, et c'est ce qui se passera si vous n'êtes pas plus aimable.** Finit-elle par répondre calmement en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais aimable avec vous, vous me retenez prisonnière dans votre maudit palais !**

**- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer Princesse.** Commença à dire Regina sèchement, tout en fixant Emma dans les yeux. **Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez accepté le marché, et j'ai connu des prisonniers bien plus malheureux que vous, alors arrêtez vos enfantillages maintenant.** Son ton était toujours aussi calme, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins strict et froid.

**- Si j'ai accepté votre marché, c'est uniquement pour que vous arrêtiez de vouloir faire du mal à ma famille et à notre peuple !** Dit-elle presque en hurlant.

Puis elle ferma violemment la porte au nez de la Reine, qui n'apprécia pas du tout le geste. Elle décroisa ses bras, et serra les poings, avant de dire d'un ton glacial :

**- Très bien, nous nous verrons au déjeuner demain, et ceci n'est pas une invitation, c'est un ordre !**

Puis elle marcha directement d'un pas déterminé vers Ariel, qui se tenait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, et avait pratiquement entendu toute la conversation.

**- Cette princesse est aussi têtue qu'une mule, vous avez bien vu le comportement qu'elle a eu avec moi !** Annonça-t-elle sur un ton agacé.

**- Laissez-lui le temps, c'est normal qu'elle soit en colère contre vous…** Répondit calmement Ariel.

**- Je ne compte pas supporter qu'elle me parle sur ce ton indéfiniment !**

**- Je comprends, mais mettez-vous à sa place, comment réagiriez-vous si on vous avait contraint d'accepter un marché, qui aurait stipulé que vous deviez vous séparer de votre famille, afin de régler un conflit entre royaume? Mais elle finira par se calmer, j'en suis sure.**

Regina ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis finit par dire :

**- En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que j'écoute vos conseils, si toute à l'heure vous ne m'aviez pas dis d'aller la voir pour lui dire quelque chose de gentil, je ne me serais pas emportée de la sorte.**

**- Peut-être que si vous aviez dis quelque chose de gentil, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.** Répondit Ariel faisant un sourire à sa Reine.

**- Mais je lui ai dis quelque chose de gentil!** Dit la Reine froissée par ce que venait de dire sa domestique. **Je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien, et si sa chambre lui convenait.**

**- Ma Reine, par « quelque chose de gentil », j'entendais des excuses pour l'avoir enfermé dans le cachot, par exemple.** Dit-elle calmement. Puis elle sourit, amusée de la maladresse de son interlocutrice.

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel, puis après quelques phrases échangées avec Ariel, s'éclipsa à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle troqua sa longue robe bleu marine pour une chemise de nuit et se coucha quelques minutes plus tard. Avant de s'endormir, elle se surprit à repenser aux seins d'Emma qu'elle avait légèrement aperçue à travers sa chemise de nuit et se sentit rougir de nouveau, avant de se reprendre et de se donner un léger coup sur la tête avec la paume de sa main.

**- Ça ne va vraiment pas bien, toi.** Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Puis elle s'endormit. De son côté, Emma, se coucha également, mais énervée. Cette Reine avait eu le culot de venir la voir pour lui demander si tout allait bien, alors qu'elle l'avait enfermé dans une cellule pendant plusieurs heures. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-elle à lui donner des ordres, pensa la jeune femme. De plus, elle avait senti son regard insistant sur elle, lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup gênée. De quel droit se permettait-elle de la regarder de cette façon. La Princesse aurait d'ailleurs mis sa main à coupée qu'elle avait vu la Reine rougir à un moment.

**- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une détraquée mentale.** Dit-elle en chuchotant et en se blottissant d'avantage contre son oreiller.

Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle se demanda à nouveau pourquoi la Reine détestait autant sa mère. Est-ce que c'était pour une histoire de cœur? Ou peut-être avait-elle écrasé son chat lors d'une balade à cheval? Emma finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en repensant une dernière fois à ses parents, et en se jurant que dès demain, elle chercherait à comprendre pourquoi la Reine était aussi méchante.

Ooo

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Emma se réveilla. Elle ouvra lentement les yeux, et se blottissant contre cet oreiller si confortable sous sa tête, elle sourit. Puis, en parcourant la pièce des yeux, elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes où elle se trouvait, avant de se rappeler où elle était, et toute la journée d'hier. Son sourire disparu instantanément, et elle mit quelques minutes avant de s'assoir dans son lit, adossé par les nombreux coussins. Elle bailla, puis quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte.

**- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?** Dit une petite voix qu'Emma reconnu comme étant celle d'Ariel.

**- Oui, c'est bon.** Répondit simplement Emma.

La tête rousse de la servante passa la porte, affichant un sourire éclatant à Emma, puis elle ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer avec un plateau en argent entre les mains, où se trouvait un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle s'approcha du lit de la princesse, et dit d'un ton joyeux :

**- J'espère que vous avez faim !**

Emma regarda le plateau : il y avait une grosse tranche de pain avec de la confiture avec un grand verre de jus d'orange. La jeune femme déglutit, il est vrai qu'elle commençait à avoir vraiment très faim, et son estomac le fit comprendre à Ariel car il émit un grognement qui aurait pu faire trembler le palais entier. La jolie rousse rigola, et dit à la princesse d'un ton amusé :

**- Maintenant, je n'espère plus, je sais que vous avez faim.**

Emma émit un faible sourire à la remarque de la servante, et s'attaqua au petit déjeuner sans dire un mot de plus. Le reste de la matinée, la princesse eut tout le plaisir de prendre un long bain chaud qui la détendit un peu. Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, son lit avait été fait, et une robe bustier avait été posée sur celui-ci. Elle était simple, de couleur mauve, avec de petites perles brodées sur le haut et le bas du buste. Cette robe ne lui appartenait pas, mais elle avait compris que c'était celle-là qu'elle devait porter aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était un ordre de la Reine. Elle l'enfila tout de même, assez rapidement même, curieuse de savoir comment elle allait être dedans. Une fois la tâche accomplie, elle s'approcha près du miroir, et se contempla : la robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle arrangea un peu ses cheveux propres, et sourit un moment, satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Un moment plus tard, alors que la jeune femme regardait la vue que lui offraient les fenêtres de sa chambre, Ariel toqua à la porte, lui annonçant qu'il fallait qu'elle descende à la salle à manger. Emma ne se fit pas attendre, et la rejoint dans le couloir. La rousse lui offrit un grand sourire quand elle vit la princesse dans cette robe mauve qui lui allait si bien.

**- Vous êtes très jolie.**

**- Merci, c'est gentil.** Lui répondit Emma, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

Puis elles descendirent les escaliers, en direction de la salle à manger. Emma n'avait nullement envie de manger en compagnie de la Reine, mais s'y voyait forcé. De plus, elle avait très envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Regina et sa mère, et peut-être que la Reine, elle, répondrait enfin à ses questions. La princesse n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être aimable avec Regina, mais peut-être qu'en faisant un effort, elle aurait à la fois une réponse à ses questions, et peut-être même que son séjour ici serait un peu plus agréable, vu qu'elle y était condamnée de toute manière.

Une fois arrivées devant la porte menant à une autre pièce, Ariel s'arrêta, et offrit un sourire à Emma en lui disant gentiment :

**- La salle à manger est juste là.**

**- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?** Dit Emma, tout d'un coup inquiète.

**- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de vous servir le repas, et puis, j'ai d'autres tâches à faire.**

**- Oh, d'accord.** Répondit la princesse, le regard attristé de se retrouver seule avec Regina.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous n'êtes pas désagréable avec sa Majesté, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle le soit avec vous.**

Emma acquiesça simplement, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle disait peut-être la vérité.

**- On se voit plus tard, Princesse Emma. Bon appétit.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, puis la jolie blonde pénétra dans la salle à manger. Ici aussi, la pièce était bien éclairée, surtout grâce aux fenêtres, bien que les murs en pierres foncées, assombrissaient beaucoup le lieu. Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis son regard s'arrêta sur la Reine, déjà assise devant la grande table en bois.

**- Bonjour, Emma.** Dit la Reine d'un ton sûre d'elle.

**- Bonjour.**

La jolie blonde s'assit en face de la Reine, là où une assiette, un verre et des couverts avaient déjà été posés pour elle. Elle fixa un moment la brune, qui soutenait également son regard vers elle. La servante entra dans la salle, un plat en main, et servi à manger aux deux femmes. Celles-ci se mirent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que la Reine le prise en demandant à la jeune femme en face d'elle :

**- Avez-vous bien dormi ?**

**- Pas vraiment.** Répondit sèchement la blonde. Voyant Regina froncer les sourcils, Emma se força à ajouter quelques secondes après, **et vous ?**

**- Plutôt bien, oui.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Regina finit de manger avant Emma, et regarda donc cette dernière finir son repas.

**- Je suis contente de voir que vous avez mis la robe que j'avais posé sur votre lit, ce matin.** Finit-elle par dire en souriant légèrement.

Emma resta confuse un moment, cessant de manger.

**- C'est vous qui l'avez mise là ?** Demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oui. D'ailleurs je ne me suis pas trompée, elle vous va très bien.**

Emma rougit légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou la Reine était en train de la draguer ? A moins qu'elle essayait de la déstabiliser, ce qui était plutôt réussi.

**- Merci.** Répondit-elle un peu sèchement, ne comprenant pas vraiment le comportement de la femme en face d'elle, et tentant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était assez gênée par ce compliment.

**- C'est sincère.** Ajouta calmement Regina en souriant un peu plus, car elle voyait que la jolie blonde en face d'elle avait l'air confuse. Elle-même se demandait pourquoi elle adoptait ce comportement avec la jeune femme. Peut-être essayait-elle simplement de suivre le conseil d'Ariel, en adoptant une attitude plus amicale envers la princesse. Emma, quant à elle, n'était pas contre un peu de sérénité après la journée d'enfer qu'elle avait passé la veille. Même si elle était toujours en colère contre Regina, et surtout triste d'être éloignée de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait pas la force de hurler ou même de se rebeller. Après un nouveau silence de quelques minutes, où chacune mangeait son dessert calmement, Emma saisit l'occasion de poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis un moment.

**- Pourquoi détestez-vous autant ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous la détestiez autant ?** demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

Regina se trouva alors à son tour confuse. Blanche ne lui avait donc pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ? D'un côté, ça ne l'étonnait pas. La belle brune cessa de manger, prit une inspiration et répondit simplement à la princesse :

**- C'est une longue histoire, et je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée que je vous la raconte.**

**- On dirait ma mère…** Conclut Emma en levant les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de manger.

Regina fronça les sourcils, froissée par ce que venait de dire la jolie blonde.

**- Si vous pouviez éviter de dire que je ressemble à votre mère, ça m'arrangerait.** Dit-elle d'un ton froid. Consciente que la Reine était blessée, mais lasse d'avoir toujours la même réponse à ses questions, la princesse se leva brusquement, fit une légère courbette à la Reine, et tourna les talons.

**- Je n'ai plus faim, je retourne dans ma chambre à présent.**

Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte de la salle à manger, Regina se leva à son tour, posant ses mains fines sur la table de bois.

**- Emma, attendez !** La principale intéressée se retourna, roulant une nouvelle fois des yeux.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

**- Je me demandais si vous vouliez que je vous fasse visiter le palais cette après-midi ?**

La princesse soupira. Elle n'en mourrait pas d'envie, mais après tout, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, alors, attends s'en accommoder.

**- C'est d'accord.** Lui dit-elle, avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons.

* * *

**Je sais, je coupe un peu en plein milieu du truc, ahah ! (je suis sadique, désolée :D )**

**J'attends vos reviews, très nombreuses j'espère ! (roh ça va on a bien le droit de rêver hein… même si ça serait vraiment super méga géniaaaale !)**

**Mwak !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucouuu ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Déjà, merci mille fois pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows, c'est juste super génialissime de voir que ma fiction vous plaît, vos compliments tout ça, vraiment ça me fait chaud au cœur (je répète un peu toujours la même chose mais bon voilà… XD), et merci aussi pour vos encouragements pour mes partiels ! (y) **

**Du coup, j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine (je suis trop généreuse comme fille en faite), j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. **

**Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite de la fiction ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Emma retourna dans sa chambre après le repas partagé avec Regina. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la Reine se montrait si différente envers elle d'un jour à l'autre, mais entre choisir ce comportement et celui qu'elle avait eu hier avec elle, la jeune femme préférait largement lorsqu'elle était un peu plus agréable. La belle princesse avait en effet remarqué les efforts de cette dernière pour paraître moins froide, alors que de son côté, Emma n'avait pas été très réceptive à ce changement soudain d'attitude, et son invitation à lui faire visiter le palais l'avait d'ailleurs un surprise. C'était la Méchante Reine dont on parlait, c'était le nom qu'elle avait toujours entendu pour parler de Regina. Mais à ce moment-là, Emma n'aurait pas dis d'elle qu'elle était méchante. Peut-être froide par moment, certes, mais pas méchante. C'est sur que si on lui avait posé la question hier, elle aurait sans hésitation, répondu qu'il s'agissait là de la plus méchante et cruelle Reine que le monde ait pu connaître, mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme si la Reine avait retiré son masque de l'Evil Queen, pour en mettre un totalement différent. A présent, Emma espérait simplement que la Méchante Reine ne reviendrait pas au grand galop sans prévenir.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la princesse était confortablement allongée sur son lit en train de repenser au déjeuner qu'elle avait passé avec la Reine, cette dernière frappa à sa porte.

**- Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse visiter le palais maintenant, ou préférez-vous plus tard ?** Annonça Regina d'une traite, à travers la porte.

Emma se leva d'un bond, prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la sortie de sa chambre. Elle ouvra finalement la porte qui la séparait de la Reine. Elle la fixa un moment, et Regina fit de même. Cette situation lui rappelait la veille, lorsqu'elles avaient eu cette discussion franche et explosive.

**- Maintenant, c'est très bien.** Répondit Emma, tentant d'accompagner ses paroles d'un léger sourire. C'était la première fois que la princesse décrochait un sourire à la Reine, ce que cette dernière remarqua immédiatement. Elle fut rassurée que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vain, finalement.

**- Alors allons-y.**

Les deux femmes marchèrent un moment l'une à côté de l'autre jusqu'à la fin du couloir qui les menèrent vers l'escalier central du palais. Elles le descendirent se rendirent dans un long couloir à droite de celui-ci. Au fond de ce couloir se trouvait une grande et large porte en bois massif. Emma continuait de marcher au côté de la belle brune, à qui elle jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Regina avait toute l'élégance et la beauté d'une reine : sa démarche, sa façon de se tenir et de toujours garder la tête haute, on avait l'impression que rien ni personne n'arriverait à la faire flancher. La Reine finit par poser à ton tour le regard sur la jolie blonde, et cette dernière détourna alors instinctivement ses yeux dans une autre direction. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Regina l'ouvrit sans aucune hésitation, et se poussa légèrement afin de laisser la blonde pénétrer la première dans la pièce.

**- Après vous, Princesse.** Ajouta-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres, en accompagnant un geste de la main à ses paroles pour l'inciter à rentrer.

La jeune femme s'exécuta légèrement hésitante. Et si la Reine cherchait à l'enfermer une nouvelle fois ? Elle pénétra tout de même dans cette nouvelle salle, sans avoir vraiment le choix face au regard insistant de la Reine. Ce qu'elle découvrit était cependant loin d'être un cachot humide et froid. C'était une grande pièce, aussi large que haute. Sur plusieurs étages s'étendaient d'immenses étagères, toutes remplies pleine à craquer de livres. Emma ne put contenir sa surprise et son émerveillement face à ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

**- Vous avez une bibliothèque ?** Finit-elle par dire en se tournant vers Regina. La réponse semblait évidente, car elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. La Reine haussa alors un sourcil.

**- Évidemment.**

Emma s'approcha doucement d'une des rangées de livres, posant sa main sur l'un d'eux. Regina s'avança également, gardant tout de même une distance entre elle et la jolie blonde et croisant ses bras.

**- Vous avez vraiment lu tous ces livres ?** Demanda la princesse, se tournant à nouveau vers la belle brune derrière elle.

**- Pas tous, non, mais j'en ai lu une grande partie.**

**- J'ai l'impression que cette bibliothèque est encore plus grande que celle que j'avais… Au palais.** Finit-elle par dire, un ton attristé dans sa voix à la fin de sa phrase. Elle se rappela soudain de son chez-soi qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais, et de ses parents. La jeune femme baissa tristement la tête, laissant tomber lourdement sa main contre son corps. Regina, de son côté, consciente de ce que pouvait ressentir Emma, s'approcha d'avantage de cette dernière et dans un élan de compassion qui la surprit elle-même, posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

**- Je sais que ça ne changera rien, mais vous pourrez prendre autant de livre qu'il vous plaira.** La jolie blonde redressa la tête et se tourna vers Regina, qui retira instinctivement sa main de l'épaule cette dernière. Elle comprit alors que la Reine ne lui voulait pas du mal à elle, mais bien à sa mère et à elle seule. C'était une situation assez délicate, où la princesse n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais devant la compassion que lui communiquait Regina, la jolie blonde lui répondit simplement :

**- Merci.**

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, assez gênant pour les deux femmes. C'est Emma qui réengagea la conversation.

**- Qu'allons-nous visiter maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle, esquissant un léger sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans les jardins du palais, si vous le voulez bien.** Dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

**- Vous avez des jardins aussi ?**

**- Je commence à me demander quelles images vous vous faisiez de ce palais, pour me poser de telles questions.**

**- Et bien… J'ignorais que le Palais Sombre possédait des jardins… Sans vouloir vous offenser, de l'extérieur, il ne fait pas très accueillant.** Finit par avouer Emma, méfiante de la réaction qu'allait provoquer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Regina fronça les sourcils un instant, puis son visage se détendit, et elle aborda un air hautain et sourire malicieux avant de déclarer tout en tournant les talons vers la sortie de la pièce :

**- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, je pourrais vous renvoyer dans les cachots pour votre insolence.**

Emma, de son côté, ne savait pas si la Reine se moquait d'elle, ou si elle était sérieuse. Elle se figea un instant, s'imaginant de nouveau entre ces murs froids et sur ce sol humide. La Reine ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire une chose pareille, si ? La belle brune se tourna à nouveau vers la princesse, et devant son air méfiant, ajouta quelques instants plus tard :

**- Emma, je plaisantais.** Elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Pouvons-nous poursuivre maintenant ?**

La jolie blonde soupira de soulagement, et rejoignit rapidement la Reine. Elles sortirent de la pièce puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du palais. Une fois dehors, elles le contournèrent ce dernier et quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les fameux jardins. Emma fut surprise par la beauté de l'endroit, loin des images qu'elle s'en faisait. Elles marchèrent un petit moment, sans qu'aucunes ne disent un mot. Emma brisa une nouvelle fois le silence, et tout en se promenant au côté de la Reine, demanda d'une voix hésitante :

**- Regina, pourquoi m'avoir jeté dans le cachot, et ensuite donné une chambre ?**

La belle brune fut surprise par la question, mais elle s'attendait à ce que la princesse la lui pose un moment ou à un autre. Elle sourit doucement et répondit simplement.

**- Je me suis rendue-compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je vous laisse croupir dans une cellule, ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux.**

Emma sourit à son tour, la réponse de la Reine lui confirmait bien ce qu'elle pensait.

**- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre ma mère et vous ?** Son ton était toujours hésitant, car elle savait qu'elle était actuellement en train de marcher sur des œufs.

Regina posa ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma, son regard s'était tout à coup durci.

**- Non, c'est une chose dont je n'aime pas parler.**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il s'agisse d'elle ou sa mère, les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux muettes à ce sujet. La princesse commençait à désespérer. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire pour connaître cette histoire de malheur ?

**- Écoutez, je vois bien que vous essayez de faire des efforts pour être aimable avec moi, mais tant que je ne serais pas quel est le souci, je ne pourrais jamais avoir envie de faire des efforts à mon tour.**

Regina inspecta un moment le visage d'Emma. Elle semblait déterminée à connaître la vérité, et un peu perdue aussi. Elle n'avait l'air d'être au courant de rien. La Reine réfléchit un moment à l'hypothèse de tout lui raconter.

**- Je voudrais juste comprendre !** Insista la jolie blonde tout en s'arrêtant de marcher.

**- Bien, je vais tout vous dire, mais allons nous assoir avant.**

Emma acquiesça, impatiente de savoir, enfin. Les deux femmes allèrent s'assoir sur un banc, un peu plus loin. En face d'elles se tenait fièrement un magnifique pommier avec de belles pommes rouges. La princesse se dit un instant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de pommier aussi beau que celui-ci, et qu'il devait avoir une grande importance aux yeux de la Reine. Cette dernière se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui faire face, prit une grande inspiration, et débuta son récit :

**- Il y a longtemps de cela, alors que je n'avais que dix-sept ans, je suis tombée très amoureuse d'un garçon. Il s'appelait Daniel. Ma mère et mon père n'étaient pas au courant de cette liaison, car il n'était qu'un garçon d'écuries, et Cora, ma mère, ne l'aurait jamais approuvé. Nous entretenions donc une relation secrète, mais je l'aimais, vraiment.**

Regina s'arrêta un moment, sentant la nostalgie et la tristesse prendre le dessus. Emma s'en rendu compte et avec un pincement au cœur, comprit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout être joyeux.

**- Un jour, alors que j'étais dans les champs avec Daniel, nous avons entendu des cris. C'était Blanche, votre mère. Elle avait quinze ans à cette époque. Elle était sur un cheval et avait perdu le contrôle de la bête. J'ai donc accouru pour la sauver. Après quoi, j'ai appris que cette jeune fille était la fille du roi, et que ma mère souhaiter me marier avec lui. Je l'ai donc dis à Daniel, qui m'a demandé en mariage, et nous avions décidé de fuir dans les jours à venir. Puis, nous nous sommes embrassés, seulement, votre mère nous a surpris à ce moment-là, et j'ai du lui dire la vérité, en lui promettant de ne rien dire. Seulement…**

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La Reine tenta de se calmer et prit une grande inspiration. Emma la regarda, attristée et instinctivement, posa une main sur celle de la belle brune, l'incitant à poursuivre son histoire.

**- Votre mère est allée le raconter à Cora, et, alors que nous allions fuir, elle est allée à notre rencontre, et elle a tué Daniel.**

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de la Reine, qui baissa la tête un moment, détournant le regard, puis la chasse d'un coup de main. Elle poursuivit son récit avec un ton froid dans la voix.

**- Après quoi, j'ai été forcé à me marier à votre grand-père alors que je n'avais encore que dix-sept ans. Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai commandité sa mort quelques mois plus tard, puis j'ai chassé votre mère de ce palais. Puis elle a rencontré votre père, et vous êtes arrivés peu de temps après.**

Regina tourna soudain la tête vers Emma, qui semblait désemparé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**- Voilà, vous savez tout, je crois.**

La princesse resta interdite : comment sa mère avait-elle pu lui cacher une telle histoire ? Il semblait évident que c'était pour s'éviter des ennuis, car elle semblait plus que fautive dans cette histoire. La jolie blonde ressentit de l'empathie pour la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait les actes de la Reine à présent, mais elle pouvait comprendre à quel point cela devait-être difficile de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime, et ce sentiment de vengeance lorsqu'elle avait vu Blanche se marier avec son Véritable Amour et avoir un enfant, alors qu'elle, avait tout perdu.

La princesse resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de Regina. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ça, mais laissa sa main finalement ainsi.

**- C'est vraiment une histoire très triste…** Finit par dire Emma, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre de plus intelligent.

**- Mais je sais que pour vous, ça ne justifie en aucun cas mes actes.** Répondit la Reine d'un ton sec, tout en retirant sa main de celle de la jolie blonde. Elle détourna à nouveau son regard et fixa son pommier. Emma ne saisit pas pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement.

**- Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Je crois que d'une certaine façon, je comprends…** Emma était maladroite avec les mots, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait confronté à ce genre de situation. Elle posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de la Reine, comme cette dernière l'avait fais un peu plus tôt. **Mais merci de m'avoir raconté, Regina.** Son ton était doux et rassurant.

La principale intéressée planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et elle lui sourit timidement. La jolie blonde lui rendit son sourire, et elles restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants. Emma caressait inconsciemment l'épaule de la brune tout en continuant à lui sourire, et Regina ne bougeait pas d'un poil, appréciant ce geste qu'avait la jeune femme avec elle. Elles finirent par rompre le contact physique et visuel, la Reine se raclant la gorge comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

**- Peut-être devrions-nous poursuivre la visite ?** Demanda finalement la blonde.

**- Oui, il y a encore pas mal d'endroits que je dois vous montrer.** Répondit Regina tout en se levant rapidement.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement, la Reine présenta à Emma toutes les pièces que comportait le palais. De temps en temps, les femmes se lançaient des regards doux, et au fil des heures, se souriaient de plus en plus. A la fin de la journée, la princesse en conclut qu'un lien de confiance était en train de s'établir entre elles, ce qui pour une raison qu'elle avait l'air d'ignorer pour le moment, lui plaisait beaucoup.

OooO

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Emma au Palais Sombre. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus difficiles, mais au fil des journées, la princesse se détendait de plus en plus. Elle n'oubliait bien évidemment pas ses parents, et son royaume, mais elle avait de moins en moins l'impression d'être prisonnière dans la demeure de la Reine. Cette dernière se montrait d'ailleurs de plus en plus gentille avec elle, même si des fois, lorsqu'Emma abusait trop, elle retrouvait son air hautain.

Regina avait passé une nuit particulièrement mouvementée, et entre cauchemars où elle revoyait sa mère tuer Daniel, et rêves étranges où Emma flirtait avec elle ouvertement dans cette petite chemise de nuit à moitié transparente, et lui demandait même à un moment si elle souhaitait prendre un bain en sa compagnie. C'était surtout la deuxième sorte de rêve qui agaçait la belle brune, car des cauchemars comme elle en avait encore fait cette nuit, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle y était habituée. La Reine finit par se lever, car elle n'avait aucune envie de refaire encore un de ces rêves qui lui tourmentaient l'esprit. Cela faisait déjà deux nuits de suite qu'elle avait ce genre de rêverie durant la nuit, et il lui était difficile de regarder la jolie blonde en face après. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre ce qui lui prenait à la fixer d'une façon étrange, un peu comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle prit rapidement un bain, et après avoir enfilé une longue robe violette foncée, ouverte dans le dos, elle descendit afin de se rendre à la salle à manger. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle découvrit Emma, en train de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. La jolie blonde releva la tête en entendant la porte d'ouvrir, et adressa un sourire sincère à la Reine.

**- Bonjour !** Dit-elle entre deux bouchées.

**- Bonjour,** répondit-elle sèchement avant de s'assoir à son tour.

Regina attendit d'être servie, puis commença à manger, sans grand appétit.

**- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?** Demanda Emma d'un ton hésitant, vu la façon dont la Reine lui avait répondu quelques instants auparavant. Cette dernière se raidit à cette question, et repensa soudain à son rêve, ce qui la fit rougir.

**- Oui, très bonne.** Elle se leva brusquement, sous les yeux interrogateurs de la princesse. **Finalement, je n'ai pas très faim**, ajouta-t-elle sans osé poser les yeux sur Emma.

**- Mais attendez, qu'est-ce qui vous prend!** La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la Reine n'était déjà plus là.

Emma haussa les épaules, puis finit son petit déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois sortie de la salle à manger, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déterminée vers Ariel, qu'elle aperçut en haut des escaliers.

**- Ariel !** Dit-elle presque en hurlant pour lui laissant le temps de la rattraper. Il lui était difficile de courir avec les robes qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

La servante s'arrêta se retourna, et adressa un sourire radieux à la jeune femme qui lui fit rapidement face.

**- Oh, bonjour Princesse Emma, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

**- Ça peut aller,** commença-t-elle à dire en reprenant son souffle. **Est-ce que vous savez où est la Reine ? Elle était très bizarre ce matin.**

**- Vous devriez peut-être aller voir à la bibliothèque, c'est ce qu'elle fait généralement après avoir mangée le matin.**

**- D'accord, merci.** Elle lui sourit sincèrement, et tourna les talons.

**- Emma, attendez !** Cette dernière revint sur ses pas d'un air interrogateur. Q**u'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par bizarre ?** Demanda finalement Ariel, piquée par la curiosité.

**- Je ne sais pas moi, je lui ai juste demandé si elle avait bien dormi, et elle est partie. Mais elle avait l'air en colère dès qu'elle est entrée dans la salle à manger et qu'elle a vu que j'étais là.** Emma avait l'air inquiète, un peu comme si ça la dérangeait vraiment que Regina soit en colère contre elle.

Ariel haussa les épaules.

**- Oui, c'est sur, vous devriez aller lui demander par vous-même.** Elle lui sourit.

Emma acquiesça, déterminée à comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué la Reine. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, sous les yeux d'Ariel, qui continuait à sourire, et finit par glousser silencieusement, avant de reprendre son travail.

La jolie blonde marchait d'un pas rapide, et une fois devant la porte de la bibliothèque, se sentit soudain fébrile. Et si Regina l'envoyait balader ? Emma n'avait pas envie de régresser dans leur relation, déjà que les débuts avaient été difficile, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans les cachots parce qu'elle avait fais quelque chose de mal sans le vouloir. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et entra dans la pièce spacieuse. Regina était effectivement bien là, assise sur un fauteuil, en train de feuilleter un livre du bout des doigts. Elle avait l'air las, un peu comme plongée dans ses pensées. Il lui fut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'Emma se tenait devant elle. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se redressa sur son siège, droite comme un pic. La princesse lui sourit faiblement et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti aussi précipitamment toute à l'heure ?** Commença Emma, sachant pertinemment que cela allait énerver la Reine.

**- Je vous l'ai dis, je n'avais pas faim.**

**- On aurait surtout dis que vous étiez en colère contre moi.** Le ton d'Emma semblait plein de reproche.

**- Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre vous ?** Demanda sèchement Regina, tout en faisant semblant de reprendre sa lecture.

**- A vous de me le dire.**

Un silence s'installa. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Emma resta planté devant la Reine, qui elle, faisait semblant de lire et d'ignorer que la princesse était en train de prendre racine devant elle. Mais au bout d'un moment, cela l'agaça, et elle ferma brusquement son livre puis le posa sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil.

**- N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire de votre journée ?** Demanda-t-elle froidement, tout en faisant pianoter les doigts de sa main droite sur l'accoudoir du siège.

**- Je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous me reprochez, et je ne peux pas le savoir si vous ne me le dites pas.** Emma était calme, ce qui agaça d'autant plus Regina.

**- Je ne vous reproche rien.**

**- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous aussi froide avec moi aujourd'hui ?** La jeune femme commençait à perdre patience, et elle haussa un peu le ton.

Regina se leva, lui faisant face.

**- Arrêtez de croire que tout tourne autour de vous, _Princesse_**. Dit-elle d'un ton froid. Elle insista sur le dernier mot, comme pour la provoquer.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais ? Hier encore, vous étiez gentille avec moi, et là, j'ai l'impression de revenir une semaine en arrière ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vos sautes d'humeur !** Emma haussa d'avantage la voix, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Regina se montrait aussi indifférente envers elle. La belle brune eut soudain un pincement au cœur en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune femme, et alors que celle-ci venait de tourner les talons et se dirigeait vers la sortie, Regina la rattrapa en quelques pas et lui attrapa le bras. Emma se retourna.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de la brune se poser sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement, et il lui fut une demi-seconde avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Le baiser était chaste et doux. Emma resta les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, mais ne voulant pas rompre ce moment agréable pour autant. Regina quant à elle, desserra son emprise du bras de la princesse et posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de cette dernière. Emma sentit la langue de la belle brune se poser sur sa lèvre inférieure, et timidement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner accès à la sienne. Elle soupira d'aisance et posa finalement ses mains derrière la nuque de la Reine, alors que leur langue se rencontrait pour la première fois. Elles débutèrent alors un ballet sensuel et la belle brune ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Elle attira la princesse plus près de son corps et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Elles finirent par rompre le baiser, et Regina lâcha brusquement Emma puis quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme totalement bouche-bée par son premier baiser.

* * *

**Voilàààààààà ! :D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre tout plein de reviews, tout ça, tout ça !**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout l'monde ! Je profite d'un petit moment entre mes révisions pour vous poster le chapitre 5 de la fic. Je ne vous promets pas que la semaine prochaine je posterais à la même allure que cette semaine, (en même temps ça sera difficile... XD) mais j'essaierais de poster régulièrement tout de même (un chapitre ou deux peut-être).**

**Merci pour vos reviews, favoris, follows, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me booste beaucoup ! **

**Je vois que ce premier baiser vous a beaucoup plu, on arrive doucement aux choses sérieuses. :)**

**Je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** :**

Emma resta plantée un bon moment dans la bibliothèque, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui avaient été prise d'assaut quelques minutes auparavant par celle de Regina. Décidément, la princesse n'arrivait pas à comprendre la belle brune. Elle avait été glaciale toute la matinée avec elle, l'avait pratiquement envoyé balader, et puis, d'un coup, elle lui attrapait le bras de l'embrassait avec passion. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez la Reine, pensait la jolie blonde en se remémorant encore et encore ce baiser. Cependant, loin d'avoir trouvé ça désagréable, Emma avait trouvé que c'était un parfait premier baiser. La princesse n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, et n'avait jamais embrassé quiconque auparavant, si on exclu le dos de sa main droite, sur lequel elle s'était entraînée mainte et mainte fois. Beaucoup de questions tourmentaient à présent son esprit : pourquoi la Reine était-elle en colère ? Puis pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Etait-elle amoureuse d'elle ? Elle finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieur, sourit et se surprit elle-même à vouloir renouveler l'expérience.

De son côté, Regina marcha d'un pas rapide, les sourcils froncés en direction de sa chambre. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle ferma brusquement la porte, s'adossa contre celle-ci et soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser la princesse ? Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'elle repensa à ce baiser partagé avec la jolie blonde. Ce moment avait été magique, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Mais la Reine n'oserait plus jamais approcher, ni même regarder Emma en face à présent, elle se sentait tellement honteuse de la faire tourner ainsi en bourrique. Tout la matinée, elle avait été froide et avait tenté de s'éloigner de la jolie blonde à cause des rêves peu catholiques qu'elle faisait d'elle, pour ne plus y penser, et surtout éviter de se rendre à l'évidence : elle était sous le charme de la princesse. De plus, lorsque celle-ci avait commencé à s'énerver contre Regina, elle avait agit sous l'impulsion de ses sentiments, et l'avait embrassé sans même penser aux conséquences que cela entrainerait : Emma était la fille de se pire ennemie, autrement dit, parmi toutes les personnes vivant dans tous les royaumes possibles et imaginables, la princesse était sûrement la seule personne avec qui elle ne pouvait pas envisager quoi que ce soit. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Emma avait répondu à son baiser, même plus que ça, elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier ça.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !** Dit Regina en criant tout se retournant et en tapant dans la porte. Elle posa sa tête sur cette dernière et des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

**- Ma… Majesté ?**

Regina tourna les talons en entendant cette voix qui provenait de derrière elle. Ariel tenait fermement un drap entre ses mains, et sembla totalement désorientée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la Reine était en train de pleurer. Ariel était en train de ranger la chambre de Regina lorsque celle-ci était entrée. La servante, instinctivement, s'approcha rapidement d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras droit. Elle posa son regard avec tendresse sur la belle brune qui avait l'air désemparé et lui demanda doucement :

**- Vous voulez en parler ?**

Regina balança sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire comprendre à Ariel qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. Puis elle s'approcha de son lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. La jolie rousse fit de même, et resta un moment à regarder sa Reine.

**- C'est à propos de la princesse, n'est-ce pas ?**

Son interlocutrice leva les yeux vers elle, surprise que la jolie rousse ait compris quel était le problème, aussi vite.

**- Comment… Comment vous le savez ?**

**- Oh, disons que j'ai assemblé les éléments entre eux, voilà tout. **Répondit Ariel d'un ton calme, tout en souriant tendrement à sa Reine.

**- Quels éléments ?**

**- La princesse est venue me voir ce matin, me demandant si je savais où vous étiez, parce que vous aviez l'air en colère contre elle.**

Regina baissa la tête un instant, regardant ses mains fines qu'elle avait posé sur ses cuisses. Elle avait envie de se confier à Ariel, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur d'en parler, car elle ne comprenait pas, elle-même, tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer. De plus, elle détestait se montrer vulnérable à quelqu'un.

**- Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle,** avoua-t-elle après un silence de quelques secondes.

**- Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette impression ?**

**- Je ne voulais juste pas qu'elle comprenne…**

**- Qu'elle comprenne quoi ?** Demanda Ariel à son tour, même si elle se doutait de ce que voulait dire Regina. Cette dernière releva la tête et répondit tout en fixant sa servante dans les yeux :

**- Que je suis attirée par elle.**

Ariel laissa s'échapper un petit « Oh » pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris le message. Elle passa une main dans le dos de la belle brune et le caressa lentement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

**- De toute façon,** poursuivit la Reine, **cela n'a plus d'importance, puisque par la suite, je l'ai embrassé.**

Alors que le visage de Regina s'était tout à coup fermé, celui d'Ariel s'illumina, affichant un sourire radieux. La Reine le remarqua immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques instants après :

**- Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ?** Elle leva un sourcil.

**- Est-ce qu'elle a répondu à votre baiser ?** Demanda Ariel, sans même faire attention à la question que lui avait posé sa Reine juste avant.

**- Oui, elle y a répondu**, répondit-elle simplement en se remémorant cet instant.

**- Mais c'est super !**

Regina fronça soudain les sourcils.

**- Non, ce n'est pas super, bien au contraire ! Avez-vous oublié qui elle est, et ce qu'elle fait ici ?** Dit la belle brune d'un ton froid.

**- Sous votre respect, Majesté, je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance.** Commença à dire la belle rousse. **Vous êtes attiré par elle, et elle, a répondu à votre baiser.** Ariel accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire à pleine dents, tout en tapant dans ses mains, heureuse face à cette nouvelle. Regina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de sa servante, puis redevint sérieuse.

**- Je ne peux pas m'abandonner à ce genre de choses… On m'a toujours dis que l'amour était une faiblesse…**

**- Ah bon ? Moi, j'ai toujours cru qu'au contraire, c'était une force.** Le sourire d'Ariel était toujours radieux, elle tentait de rassurer la belle brune et de la conforter dans son choix de se laisser aller à cet amour naissant.

Regina regarda sa servante un moment, et finit par lui sourire. Elle avait envie de croire à cette éventualité. Mais son cœur se serra, car elle avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un faux espoir, et que la princesse n'ait répondu à son baiser que part politesse, ou par crainte de froisser la Reine. Emma était sa prisonnière, elle n'était là que parce qu'on le lui avait contraint à l'être. Tout à coup, elle ne trouvait plus cet arrangement plaisant, et avait envie de laisser le choix à la princesse de repartir à son royaume ou de rester ici. Et ça, peu importe le marché qu'elle avait passé avec elle et ses parents. Regina ne voulait pas forcer Emma à rester ici, et peut-être même, la forcer à l'aimer. Ce n'était pas naturelle, ce n'était pas ce que voulait la Reine. Après quelques moments de réflexions, elle se dit que c'était la meilleure solution, et qu'au moins, elle serait fixée.

OooO

Quelques heures plus tard, Regina sortit de sa chambre, fébrile. Elle se rendait à celle d'Emma, qui l'attendait là-bas. C'était Ariel qui lui avait fais passé le message peu de temps après leur discussion. La Reine allait donc annoncer à la jolie blonde qu'elle pouvait partir, si elle le souhaitait, ou bien, rester. Une fois devant la porte, elle inspira et expira longuement, puis toqua. Un petit « entrez » se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Regina posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et entra, peu sûre d'elle et incertaine de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis l'épisode du baiser à la bibliothèque, Regina n'ayant pas pris la peine d'aller manger le midi. Emma la regarda longuement, assise sur son lit. Elle avait espérait voir la belle brune à la salle à manger quelques heures plus tôt, mais finalement, elle n'était jamais venue. C'était finalement Ariel qui était apparue pour lui annoncer que la Reine viendrait en début d'après midi dans sa chambre, afin de lui dire quelque chose d'important. La princesse se demandait depuis de quoi il s'agissait, n'ayant pas eu plus d'explications. Regina s'approcha d'Emma, et se posta en face d'elle, debout, près d'une des fenêtres qui illuminait la pièce par la clarté du jour. L'air de son visage était grave, et le cœur d'Emma s'emballa subitement lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Un silence gênant s'installa, la belle brune avait peur de parler, et la princesse, quant à elle, attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Le regard de cette dernière dériva vers les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de Regina, qu'elle avait envie de goûter une nouvelle fois.

**- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Emma.** Finit par dire la Reine d'un ton hésitant. Emma sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur les paroles de la femme en face d'elle.

**- Quelle proposition ?** Demanda-t-elle à son tour, méfiante.

**- Vous pouvez partir, et retourner au Palais Royal.** La voix de Regina était légèrement tremblante, mais elle tentait tant bien que de mal de se ressaisir pour ne pas paraître faible.

**- Comment ça ? Vous voulez que je parte ?** Emma avait demandé ça d'une voix peu réceptive à cette nouvelle. Elle se leva d'un bond, fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait, une fois de plus, pas ce qu'il se passait.

**- Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais que vous partiez, j'ai dis que si vous le souhaitiez, vous pouviez vous en aller.** Répondit la belle brune d'un ton plus froid encore.

**- Pourquoi me laisser le choix à présent ?**

**- Parce que ça ne m'amuse plus de vous garder prisonnière en ces lieux. Vous pouvez rester, mais vous ne sera plus une prisonnière. Vous serez une invitée, et vous pourrez partir quand bon vous semble, et faire ce qu'il vous plaît.**

En vérité, Emma avait presque oublié qu'elle était prisonnière ici.

**- Et le traité de paix alors ?**

**- Je l'ai signé, je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je n'attaquerais pas votre royaume à la première occasion.**

Regina savait elle-même que ce n'était pas un bout de papier qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'avait plus envie d'attaquer qui que ce soit, maintenant.

**- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?** Finit par répondre Emma.

Elle espérait que Regina fasse ne serait-ce qu'une allusion à leur baiser de ce matin. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle espérait un mot gentil, ou un geste doux. Juste ça, et elle restait. Juste ça, et elle abandonnait l'idée de retourner auprès de ses parents. Elle aussi était attirée par la Reine. Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre avant ce matin, mais après ce baiser, elle en avait la certitude. Regina, quant à elle, n'était pas sûre de ce que voulait dire la princesse par « c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ». Était-ce une forme de chantage du genre « dis-moi que tu m'aimes et je reste » ? Sa fierté prenant une fois de plus le dessus, elle répondit d'une traite avant de tourner les talons vers la porte :

**- Oui, c'est tout. Maintenant, faites votre choix.**

Chose qu'elle regrettait aussitôt après l'avoir dit. Son cœur se serra à mesure où elle se rapprochait de la porte. Au moment où elle allait franchir la sortie de la pièce, Emma s'exclama alors :

**- Dans ce cas, je rentre chez moi.** Elle dit ça avec un ton froid, ce qui brisa d'avantage le cœur de Regina.

Cette dernière s'arrêta un moment de marcher, baissa la tête tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Puis elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put et referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Emma se rassit sur son lit, et se mit doucement à sangloter. Les deux femmes étaient de parfaite têtues, aucunes des deux n'avaient su mettre leur égo de côté, et maintenant, elles allaient être séparé, alors qu'il aurait fallu qu'une des deux fassent le premier pas. La princesse aurait voulu revenir en arrière, mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression que c'était trop tard. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre quoi que ce soit avec la Méchante Reine, elle s'était faite des illusions. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

OooO

La nuit tombait doucement au Palais Sombre. Emma avait sa petite valise dans les mains, et se tenait devant le carrosse, attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Elle regarda une dernière fois le Palais, puis baissa la tête. Elle tentait de se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi, et qu'elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse avec sa famille dans le Palais Royal. Mais au fond d'elle, elle regrettait de partir sans même avoir parlé de ce baiser à Regina. Son premier baiser. Celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Soudain, une voix la ramena à la raison. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Ariel, venant de dire son nom, en accourant en sa direction. Une fois arrivée devant la princesse, la jolie rousse reprit son souffle, puis lui offrit un faible sourire, ne pouvant contenir sa tristesse.

**- J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà parti,** avoua-t-elle simplement.

Emma la regarda un instant et s'avança vers elle pour l'entourer avec ses bras. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, puis s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre.

**- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir vu une dernière fois avant mon départ, Ariel**. Dit Emma en tentant de sourire à son tour. Le tutoiement était sorti tout seul de la bouche de la princesse, et la jolie rousse s'en accommoda finalement très bien.

**- Tu vas me manquer, j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.**

Emma acquiesça de la tête. Elle aurait tellement aimé que la Reine lui dise au revoir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

**- Je l'espère aussi.** La princesse avait l'air pensive, très pensive. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Regina, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine, et surtout, elle pensa au baiser qu'elle s'était échangée. Les yeux de la princesse se noyèrent finalement dans des larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues rosies. Elle finit par les chasser d'une main, et déclara à Ariel d'un ton attristé :

**- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle vienne me dire au revoir, elle aussi.** Par « elle », elle entendait bien évidemment Regina, ce que comprit de suite la servante.

**- Je suis allée la voir juste avant de venir ici, et elle était dévastée par ton départ, Emma.** La princesse regarda Ariel, incrédule. Elle avait du mal à croire que Regina était en train de pleurer son départ. La jolie rousse ajouta quelques instants après, comprenant par l'expression du visage de son interlocutrice qu'elle avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle avançait.** C'est vrai, elle est vraiment très triste.**

Le cœur d'Emma se serra d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils.

**- Si elle est si triste, alors pourquoi me laisse-t-elle partir ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fais, ou dit, pour me retenir toute à l'heure ?**

**- La Reine a dû mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent, tu sais. Et puis, vu qu'elle et tes parents se détestent, elle pense qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi.**

**- Mais c'est faux !** Répondit Emma presque en criant. Ariel sursauta légèrement, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**- Alors reste, Emma. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait. Et je pense que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.**

La princesse lâcha sa petite valise, et sourit à Ariel. Puis elle se mit à courir vers l'entrée du Palais Sombre. La jolie rousse la regarda partir en souriant d'avantage et s'écria :

**- Elle est dans sa chambre !**

La jolie blonde entendit la phrase d'Ariel et entra dans le palais. Elle se dirigea toujours en courant vers les grands escaliers qu'elle enjamba rapidement puis prit un couloir la menant vers la chambre de la Reine. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de cette pièce, elle frappa énergiquement contre celle-ci, tout en reprenant son souffle après le sprint qu'elle venait de faire. Regina ouvrit après quelques secondes la porte, et ne put contenir sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que la personne qui avait toqué n'était autre qu'Emma. Elle chassa rapidement les larmes qui roulaient encore ses joues et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

**- Emma, que faites-vous là ?**

La jolie blonde ne répondit pas. Pour seule réponse, elle s'approcha de Regina en la fixant dans les yeux, posa ses mains sur les joues encore trempées de larmes et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, leur langue se trouvèrent et débutèrent un ballet fiévreux. La belle brune attira Emma d'avantage contre elle en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Puis elle recula tout en l'entrainant avec elle à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elles rompirent le baiser un instant, pour laisser le temps à la princesse de fermer la porte derrière elle, puis elle fut plaqué contre cette dernière par Regina qui posa à nouveaux ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la belle brune, alors que celle-ci posa ses mains dans son dos pour l'entourer. Leur langue se retrouvèrent et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Leurs baisers n'avaient rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait échangé dans la bibliothèque : ils étaient fougueux et empli de désir. Regina rompit l'union de leur bouche et s'attaqua au cou de la jeune femme en déposant de multiples baisers. Emma gémit de plaisir à ce contact et ferma les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage ce moment. Elle sentait son bas ventre s'embraser alors que la Reine continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis remontait par moment sur sa mâchoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle désirait quelqu'un, et lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, les deux femmes gémir en même temps. Emma ramena ses mains sur les joues de la belle brune et sentit des larmes couler entre ses doigts. Doucement, elle recula son visage du sien, et demanda d'un air inquiet :

**- Regina ? Tu pleures ?** Elle chassa d'un geste doux les perles d'eau qui roulaient sur les joues de la Reine à l'aide de ses doigts fins.

**- J'avais tellement peur que tu sois partie et que tu ne reviennes jamais…**

Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Regina. Ce baiser-ci était tendre et plein de retenu. La belle brune se recula, puis attrapa la main droite de la princesse. Emma se laissa entrainer par la Reine jusqu'à son lit qui semblait très confortable. Elles s'allongèrent côte à côte, jetant les coussins qui se trouvaient un peu partout sur le lit, par terre. Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux sur le côté, l'une à droite et l'autre à gauche, afin de se faire face. Emma colla son corps contre celui de Regina et entrelaça les doigts de celle-ci de ses mains.

**- Tu es tellement belle**, finit par dire Emma tout en souriant.

**- Tu parles, avec tout ce que j'ai pleuré je dois avoir une tête effroyable.**

La jolie blonde rigola, suivi de Regina.

**- Tu es quand même magnifique.**

**- Pas autant que toi.** Répondit la belle brune tout en retirant une de ses mains de l'emprise d'Emma pour la poser sur la joue de celle-ci.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de la jolie blonde et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, Regina soupira d'aisance, sentant son bas ventre s'enflammer doucement. Cela faisait bien loin qu'elle n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec une femme mais cela ne l'effrayait pas pour autant. Emma quant à elle, ne pouvait ignorer d'avantage ce désir naissant entre ses jambes. Doucement, elle allongea Regina sur le dos et se cala entre ses jambes, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle parcourra les joues, la mâchoire et le cou de la belle brune avec des baisers fiévreux. La respiration de Regina s'accélérait, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle haletait. Sa peau frissonnait sous les caresses d'Emma, et elle gémissait doucement. La jolie blonde se fit plus entreprenante et tremblante, elle commença à poser des baisers à la naissance des seins de la belle brune. Elle découvrit la sensation nouvelle de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un lorsqu'elle entendit Regina gémir sous ses baisers. D'une main tremblante, elle caressa alors le sein droit de Regina à travers le tissu de sa robe, et sentit le téton de cette dernière durci par l'excitation, ce qui décupla son désir pour elle.

**- Emma, attends…** Souffla Regina. La jolie blonde leva la tête et regarda la Reine, ne comprenant pas pour elle lui demandait d'arrêter.

**- Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ?** Finit par demander Emma, tout à coup inquiète.

Regina lui offrit un sourire radieux.

**- Si, j'adore, vraiment, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on brusque les choses, tu comprends ? Si tu continues, je ne pourrais plus répondre de rien.** Dit la belle brune d'un ton rassurant.

Emma acquiesça et se rallongea au côté de Regina. Elle l'embrassa longuement, puis se lova contre elle. Rapidement, les deux femmes trouvèrent le sommeil, enlacées, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine donc ! D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez (même si c'est pas positif) ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucouuuuuu tout l'monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
**

**Premièrement je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci également pour vos follows et vos favoris ! Vous êtes géniaux, vraiment ! **

**Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser pour les personnes que j'ai pu légèrement ou énormément décevoir avec le chapitre précédent parce que s'est allé trop vite… On pourrait appeler ça une erreur de débutant je pense. X) Puisque je ne savais pas quand j'allais poster le chapitre d'après (finalement je le poste plus tôt que prévu XD), je voulais faire avancer un peu les choses pour que vous n'ayez pas l'air que ça se finit toujours en queue de poisson… XD Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre le chapitre d'après ! Mais maintenant, c'est fait, alors, tant pis, j'espère juste que je pourrais me rattraper pour cette petite erreur de parcours (après tout c'est comme ça qu'on apprend, non ?)**

**Voilà, voilà. Du coup, après cette dernière séquence un peu hot, voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long, mais beaucoup moins sympathique pour Emma et Regina… Me tapez pas hein, fallait bien que ça arrive ! :S**

* * *

Le jour s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà. Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la grande chambre de Regina, tandis que certains se posèrent sur les cheveux bruns de la Reine encore endormi. C'est Emma qui s'éveilla la première, doucement. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme sentit un bras posé sur ses hanches et esquissa un sourire. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant devant elle le visage endormie de la belle brune. Sa respiration longue et régulière témoignait qu'elle dormait encore dans un sommeil profond. La jolie blonde n'osait pas bouger d'un poil, de peur de la réveiller. Elle pensa alors que Regina avait l'air tellement sereine et innocente lorsqu'elle dormait. La princesse eut tout le loisir de se remémorer la journée passée, notamment la tournure qu'elle avait pris dans la soirée. Elle passa furtivement ses doigts sur ses lèvres roses, se rappelant de la douceur de celles de Regina. Elle avait envie de les goûter, encore et encore. C'est comme si tout à coup, elle en était devenue dépendante. La jeune princesse ne s'était jamais imaginée vivre une quelconque aventure avec une autre femme, mais dès lors que Regina avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était comme une évidence : c'était elle qu'elle voulait, elle, et personne d'autre. Toute son enfance et son adolescence, on lui avait baratiné des histoires de princesses et de princes charmants qui se mariaient et s'aimaient pour toujours, mais qu'en était-il de deux femmes ? Est-ce qu'elles pourraient vivre heureuses pour toujours elles aussi ? Pour l'instant, Emma ne se souciait pas plus de ça, et se contentait simplement de regarder avec une immense douceur la belle brune. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement, toujours un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Regina se réveilla à ce contact en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et que la jolie princesse s'était bien endormie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur elle, son visage s'illumina, et avec un grand sourire sur le visage, révélant une dentition parfaite.

**- Bonjour**, déclara Emma d'une voix douce.

**- Bonjour, princesse.**

Tout en maintenant sa main sur la hanche de la princesse, Regina passa son autre bras sous Emma, l'entourant, et resserra son étreinte pour l'attirer d'avantage vers elle. La princesse se laissa faire, attrapant à son tour la taille de la belle brune. Leur visage se retrouvèrent alors près, très près, leur souffle se mêlant et leurs lèvres se frôlant. La Reine finit par combler l'espace qu'il restait, et embrassa tendrement la jolie blonde. Baiser auquel cette dernière se fit une joie de répondre, enthousiaste à l'idée de gouter de nouveaux à ces lèvres pulpeuses. Le moment aurait pu être parfait, si une personne n'avait pas fais intrusion dans la chambre de la Reine quelques instants plus tard, ouvrant brusquement la porte et faisant sursauter par la même occasion les deux femmes encore au lit.

**- Ma Reine !**

Regina et Emma se séparèrent rapidement, à contre cœur, et se relevèrent en même temps afin de s'assoir sur le lit. La jolie blonde avait viré rouge écarlate, alors la Reine avait déjà repris tous ses esprits. C'était Ariel qui venait de faire son apparition, et malgré la gêne de la situation, ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser.

**- Majesté, il faut que vous veniez maintenant !** Insista-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, malgré le regard noir que venait de lui lancer Regina, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle les avait dérangé.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** Finit par répondre la belle brune, fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Ariel jeta un regard furtif à Emma, qui semblait troublée, puis détourna à nouveau ses yeux sur la belle brune.

**- C'est les parents de la Princesse Emma… Ils sont là, Majesté !**

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, l'inquiétude s'emparant de leur corps. Regina tourna la tête en direction de sa servante.

**- Comment ça, « ils sont là » ? Ils sont où exactement ?**

**- A quelques lieues du Palais, Majesté. Des gardes les ont aperçu dans un carrosse et ont chevauché à toute vitesse jusqu'ici pour vous prévenir de leur arrivée imminente.**

**- Mais… Mais pourquoi sont-ils là ? Le contrat stipulait qu'ils ne devaient pas tenter de me récupérer…** Finit par déclarer Emma.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente, ou non. Elle était partagée entre surprise et panique. D'un côté, elle allait revoir ses parents, mais d'un autre, elle savait que s'ils venaient jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas juste pour la récupérer. Ils allaient peut-être faire du mal à Regina, et ça, la princesse ne le souhaitait certainement pas.

**- Oui, et bien, on dirait qu'ils ont décidé de faire une entaille au contrat.** Répondit la belle brune tout en se levant. Elle tentait de cacher son inquiétude, mais en vain. Ils allaient reprendre Emma et peut-être même déclarer la guerre à la Reine. Elle savait qu'elle avait joué avec le feu pendant trop longtemps, mais ne se doutait pas que ce jour arriverait aussi rapidement.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?** S'inquiéta la jolie blonde tout en regardant Regina qui semblait encore moins rassurée qu'elle.

**- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons devoir les accueillir, peu importe l'idée qu'ils ont derrière la tête.**

**- Et s'ils te voulaient du mal, Regina ?** Demanda Emma, un trémolo dans la voix. La Reine se tourna face à elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui répondit d'une voix aussi rassurante qu'elle le pouvait :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.**

Emma finit par acquiescer, se forçant à sourire. Elle voulait tellement croire ce que venait de lui dire Regina, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle allait sûrement être séparé de la Reine, et pire encore, ses parents voudraient forcément se venger du mal qu'elle leur avait fais subir pendant plus d'une semaine.

OooO

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Blanche et David arrivèrent devant le Palais Sombre. Regina et Emma, quant à elles, se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée, près à affronter le Roi et la Reine du Palais Royal. La belle brune restait stoïque, tentant de garder son calme et se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. La princesse, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller dans tous les sens, bien trop anxieuse pour rester là, sans bouger. Parfois, elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la Reine, et se demandait comment elle pouvait aussi bien canaliser son inquiétude. Finalement, au bout d'une minute ou deux, Blanche, accompagnée de son mari, arrivèrent dans le hall à leur tour. Lorsque la petite brune posa les yeux sur sa fille, son visage s'illumina, et elle accouru jusqu'à elle pour l'enlacer tendrement. David les rejoint et fit de même. Emma ne put s'empêcher de répondre à tant d'amour, et enlaça sa mère en passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule, heureuse malgré tout de revoir sa famille qui lui avait manqué. Regina les regarda faire, s'écartant un peu et gardant sur le visage une expression impassible.

**- Oh, Emma, pardonne-nous…** Annonça finalement Blanche tout en posant ses mains sur les joues rosies de sa fille. Le père d'Emma, quant à lui, caressa longuement la chevelure ondulée de sa fille tout en la regardant avec tendresse.

**- Vous pardonner pour quoi ?** Demanda la princesse, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- De t'avoir laissé entre les griffes de ce… Cette bête sauvage !** Répondit Blanche tout en desserrant son étreinte pour regarder Regina. Elle finit par se poster devant elle, suivit de David. Leur expression du visage était glaciale. Ils avaient l'air très en colère, mais la belle brune ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

**- Nous n'aurions dû jamais accepter cela, Regina ! Tu as abusé de la bonté de notre fille pour nous faire du mal, mais c'est terminé ! Nous n'avons plus peur de toi à présent !**

**- Mère, attends !**

Emma eut à peine le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une armée de soldats débarquèrent dans la grande pièce, armes en main, pointées vers Regina. La princesse passa ses mains sur sa bouche entre-ouverte, et le regard horrifié par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Regina, quant à elle, esquissa un sourire tout en continuant de fixer Blanche dans les yeux.

**- Tu crois vraiment que tes pathétiques soldats me font peur ? C'est mal me connaître !**

Puis elle leva les bras et une fumée violette opaque commença à tournoyer autour d'elle. Un petit rire diabolique sortit de la bouche de la belle brune alors qu'elle commençait tout doucement à disparaitre dans la brume. David déclara alors, tout en pointant un doigt sur la Reine :

**- Maintenant, tirez !**

Tous les soldats appuyèrent alors sur la détente, mais ce ne fut pas des projectiles ordinaires qui sortirent des fusils. C'était comme des petites boules vertes qui, une fois qu'elles se rencontrèrent les une avec les autres, formèrent une énorme boule de la même couleur semi-transparente autour de Regina. Les pouvoirs de la Reine furent alors neutralisés, et la belle brune se retrouva au sol, inconsciente. Le dôme disparu à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Emma, qui s'était refugiée dans les bras de sa mère quelques secondes auparavant pour ne pas voir le spectacle, s'écarta pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Blanche et voyant Regina joncher au sol, accourue vers elle.

**- Non, non, non !** Souffla la jeune femme tout en observant le corps inanimé de la belle brune. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang, ni de blessures. La princesse fut légèrement soulagée. **Que lui avez-vous fais ?** Finit-elle par dire dans une voix plein de reproches, en lançant un regard noir à ses parents. Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur fille avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour Regina, la femme qui l'avait retenue prisonnière pendant plus d'une semaine.

**- Nous avons neutralisé ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir l'emmener avec nous au Palais Royal.** Répondit calmement David. Puis il regarda deux de ses soldats et ajouta quelques secondes après d'un ton autoritaire. **Emmenez-la jusqu'à sa cage.**

Les deux soldats s'exécutèrent et trainèrent Regina en l'empoignant chacun d'un bras. Emma se releva, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Ils la traitaient comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire bête, peut-être même un monstre qu'on enfermerait dans une cage. David posa une main réconfortante dans son dos, tandis que sa mère prit ses mains dans les siennes.

**- Ma chérie, tu nous as tellement manqué…** Finit par dire Blanche, d'une voix douce.

**- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?** Demanda Emma tout en relevant la tête, planta son regard émeraude dans celui de sa mère.

**- Emma…**

**- Non, dites-moi !** S'énerva-t-elle.

Les parents de la jolie blonde avaient du mal à saisir le comportement de la jeune femme. Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression qu'elle défendait Regina ? Qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle ?

**- Nous allons l'exécuter.** Avoua David, sèchement.

Emma se raidit, et son visage perdit soudain toute forme d'expression. Ils allaient tuer Regina. Ils allaient lui ôter la vie, comme si elle n'était rien, comme si, elle ne représentait rien pour personne. Certes, elle avait commis des erreurs sous le goût amer de la vengeance, mais la belle brune n'était pas la Méchante Reine. A cet instant précis, la princesse pensait surtout que c'était ses parents, les méchants dans l'histoire. Mais Emma ne permettrait pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Elle allait se battre, coute que coute, pour la libérer, et tant pis pour les conséquences que ça allait entraîner.

OooO

Quand Regina se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut un courant d'air froid se posant doucement sur son visage. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle découvrit une pièce sombre. Tous les murs autour de la belle brune étaient d'une couleur entre le gris et le noir. Elle se leva lentement afin de s'assoir et se rendit compte qu'elle était à même le sol depuis le début. Elle regarda d'avantage autour d'elle, et aperçut d'un côté de la pièce, des barreaux. Elle était donc dans une cellule. De l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvait une petite fenêtre, un peu en hauteur, avec trois barres de fer, sûrement pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir par là. Regina se mit debout et s'avança jusqu'à cette petite fenêtre. Elle attrapa deux des barres en fer de celle-ci avec ses mains, et posa un pied après l'autre à l'intérieur des espaces qu'ils y avaient entre les pierres du mur. Elle put alors regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle reconnut de suite la cours du Palais Royal, même si de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. La Reine ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle se réveille, à part que David et Blanche avaient débarqué dans son palais sans prévenir personne. Après, c'était le flou total. Mais elle comprit rapidement que si elle était actuellement enfermée ici, c'est qu'ils avaient eu recours à de la magie pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, sinon, elle se serait pas fais prendre aussi facilement. La belle brune reposa les pieds sur le sol et s'avança vers la planche de bois qui lui servirait sûrement de lit si elle trouvait un jour le sommeil. Elle s'assit sur ce dernier et un frisson parcouru tout son corps. La pièce était froide, et humide. Elle couva ses bras de ses mains, et les frotta énergétiquement pour se réchauffer un peu. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur Emma, qui, il y a encore quelques jours, avait vécu exactement la même situation. Elle s'en voulait d'autant plus quand se rendant compte que les cachots étaient sûrement l'endroit le moins agréable du monde. Elle se demandait comment la jolie blonde avait réagis à son arrestation, si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

De son côté, Emma était assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle voulait aller voir Regina, mais sa mère le lui avait formellement interdit. Elle disait qu'elle était dangereuse et que si jamais elle se rendait aux cachots, elle essaierait sûrement de l'amadouer pour que la jolie blonde la laisse sortir. Mais la vérité était tout autre : Emma n'avait pas besoin d'être amadouer pour vouloir faire sortir la Reine. Elle en avait déjà envie. Elle voulait la faire évader et s'enfuir le plus loin possible avec elle. Depuis son retour, la jolie blonde avait ce sentiment de suffoquer en permanence, elle se sentait oppresser par ses parents, par ce Palais, par tout ce qui l'entourait. Perdues dans ses pensées, la princesse n'entendit pas Blanche entrer dans sa chambre. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsque cette dernière posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à ses côtés. Emma ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard vers elle. La jolie blonde lui en voulait, elle allait tuer la seule personne avec qui elle avait eu l'impression de vivre, réellement. Ses dix-neuf dernières années, elle avait été enfermée dans ce Palais, sans voir le monde qui l'entourait. Certes, il y avait une part de responsabilité vis-à-vis de Regina, elle avait fais régner la crainte, mais ses parents l'avaient tout de même trop protégé, pour tout et pour n'importe quoi. Elle aimait sa famille, son père et sa mère, mais elle leur en voulait de vouloir ôter la vie à la belle brune.

**- Emma, pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de retrouver ton Palais, ta chambre ?** Commença à dire Blanche d'une voix douce tout en dégageant les mèches rebelles de sa fille derrière son oreille.

**- Je ne veux pas que Regina soit tuée.** Il y avait un trémolo dans sa voix, comme si en disant cette phrase, elle se rendait réellement compte de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

**- Ta bonté te perdra, ma chérie. Regina, ce monstre, t'a enlevé à nous et t'a retenu prisonnière dans son palais sans aucun scrupule, et toi, tu voudrais lui épargner la vie ? Tu sais, pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'elle changerait et qu'elle redeviendrait la personne que j'ai connu il y a fort longtemps, mais je crois que c'est finalement chose veine que d'espérer. Il n'y a plus rien de bon en elle.**

La jolie blonde se sentait bouillir sur place. Elle n'osait rien lui dire à propos d'elle et de la belle brune, de peur que cela scelle définitivement sa mort. Mais elle aimerait tellement lui raconter, et lui balancer la vérité à la figure. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et se dit que même si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité, elle pouvait tenter de sauver la mise. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que ça.

**- Elle n'a pas été si méchante que tu le penses, tu sais…** Avoua la jolie blonde tout en tortillant ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

Blanche la regarda tout en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule. La jeune femme posa ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, et ajouta quelques instants plus tard :

**- C'est vrai, au début, elle n'a pas été très accueillante, elle m'a enfermé dans un cachot, mais après elle…**

**- Quoi ?** Blanche coupa littéralement la parole à Emma, ne lui laissant aucune chance de raconter la suite. **Elle t'a jeté dans un cachot ?** Demanda-t-elle, furieuse. La petite brune se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de sa fille. **Comment… Comment a-t-elle pu oser faire une chose pareille !**

Emma regretta amèrement de lui avoir dis ça. D'un côté, elle ne pensait pas que sa mère s'emporterait ainsi et qu'elle lui laisserait au moins finir sa phrase.

**- Mère, je n'ai pas finis de te racon…**

**- Oh, il n'y a pas plus à raconter, Emma! C'est très clair, à présent !**

La petite brune sortit de la pièce telle une furie et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots. Emma la rejoignit en courant, tentant tant bien que de mal de freiner sa mère. Mais en vain. Celle-ci semblait folle de rage à l'idée qu'on ait enfermé sa fille dans un cachot. Ce qui était un peu contradictoire, vu que Regina elle-même était actuellement dans ceux du Palais Royal. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans ce lieu sombre et mal éclairé, Blanche s'arrêta un moment, prit une grande inspiration, et marcha jusqu'à la cellule de Regina, suivi de très près par Emma. Lorsque la Reine les vit de l'autre côté des barreaux, elle détourna le regard, n'ayant même pas la force de se battre. Elle se sentait faible, et misérable.

**- J'espère que ta cellule te plaît, Regina.** Dit blanche d'un air hautain, les bras croisés sur sa taille.

**- Elle est parfaite.** Répondit la Reine sans même prendre la peine de poser les yeux sur elle.

**- Tant mieux, car c'est une des dernières choses que tu verras, avant de mourir.**

Regina ne détourna pas pour autant le regard. Elle se doutait que s'ils avaient pris la peine de l'amener jusqu'ici, c'était pour une raison précise.

**- Alors, tu vas me tuer, finalement.** Dit Regina en esquissant un léger sourire moqueur. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. **Fais attention Blanche, ton cœur risque de se ternir une fois que cela sera fait.** Elle finit par tourner la tête en direction de son interlocutrice, et planta ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Blanche. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emma se tenait également là, derrière sa mère. Elle avait l'air inquiète, apeurée. Leur regard se croisèrent un moment, puis la belle brune posa à nouveaux ses yeux sur Blanche qui reprit la parole.

**- Il ne sera jamais aussi noir que le tiens. Tu as fais du mal à tout le monde, et personne ne te regrettera une fois que tu seras morte. **Emma baissa les yeux au sol, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient ses joues. Elle était peut-être une des rares personnes qui ne voulait pas voir Regina mourir, mais ça comptait tout de même.** Tu as tenté de me faire du mal tellement de fois que je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas ôté la vie plus tôt, Regina. Tu as tué, blessé, manipulé… Tu as enfermé Emma dans un cachot et tu l'as laissé pour morte !** Cria presque Blanche.

A cette dernière phrase, Emma et Regina froncèrent les sourcils. La jolie blonde ne lui avait jamais dis ça, sa mère avait interprété le peu qu'elle lui avait dis à sa façon, mais elle voyait déjà dans les yeux de la Reine un air d'incompréhension. Puis de haine. Elle jeta un regard glacial à Emma. Elle se demandait pourquoi la princesse était-elle allée raconter de telles histoires alors que c'était entièrement faux. Elle avait enfermé la jolie blonde à peine quelques heures, et ne l'avait jamais laissé pour morte. Peut-être s'était jouée d'elle depuis le début, qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour elle et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège pour l'affaiblir et finalement la tuer. A cette pensée, le cœur de Regina se serra. De son côté, Emma avait rapidement compris que la belle brune avait tout naturellement avalé les paroles de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais dis de telles énormités.

**- Mère, je n'ai jamais…** Tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

Mais une fois de plus, la petite brune coupa la parole à sa fille :

**- N'essaye pas de prendre sa défense, Emma ! Elle sera exécutée demain au petit matin dans la Cour, et tout le royaume assistera à sa mort !**

Sur ses paroles, Blanche tourna les talons et sortit des cachots. La jolie blonde avait envie de tout casser, de hurler à la mort pour qu'on l'écoute. Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac, son cœur était sur le point d'imploser tellement elle le sentait serré et souffrant. Emma s'approcha hâtivement de la cellule de Regina et posa ses mains sur les barreaux. Elle regarda longuement la belle brune d'un air à la fois désespéré et désolé. Voyant que la Reine ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, tournant la tête en direction de la fenêtre, la jeune femme engagea la discussion.

**- Je suis tellement désolée…** Dit-elle, tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

**- Va-t-en, Emma.**

**- Regina…**

**- Je t'ai dis de t'en aller !** La belle brune hurla tout en regardant la princesse. Puis elle s'allongea sur la planche de bois et ne dit plus un mot. Emma quitta alors la pièce, plus triste que jamais.

OooO

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon bout de temps, mais ni Emma, ni Regina n'arrivaient à trouver le sommeil. La belle brune sentait que son heure était proche, et son cœur s'emballait un peu plus à mesure que les heures passaient. Elle espérait secrètement que Blanche et David changent d'avis au dernier moment, mais elle savait que c'était une chose impossible. Après tout le mal qu'elle avait fais à leur famille, il était presque normal qu'ils aient à leur tour envie de la tuer. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la rendait le plus malheureuse. Ce qui la rendait encore plus triste encore, était le fait qu'elle était certaine qu'Emma s'était moquée d'elle. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Et ça faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait envie de se l'arracher et de l'écraser dans ses mains. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle devrait faire, au moins, pensait-elle, cela abrègerait ses souffrances. Elle se mit à sangloter doucement, elle s'était retenue toutes ces heures, mais avait finit par craquer.

Emma, quant à elle, était allongée dans son lit, se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens sans avoir la moindre envie de dormir. Elle allait perdre Regina, et personne ne l'avait écouté quand elle avait essayé d'expliquer la situation. Ses parents étaient tellement aveuglés par leur envie de vengeance qu'ils ne l'entendaient même pas. En particulier sa mère. Au final, ils ne valaient pas mieux que l'Evil Queen que tout le monde avait toujours connu. Ils ne savaient pas que Regina avait abandonné son amertume pour laisser le choix à Emma de repartir chez elle ou de rester à ses côtés. Ils ne savaient pas que son cœur n'était pas aussi noir et dépourvu de sentiments que ce que tout le monde avait l'air de croire. La belle brune sentait les choses, encore plus fort que les autres, elle en était certaine. Si elle avait pu expliquer tout cela, alors peut-être auraient-ils réfléchis deux fois avant de vouloir lui ôter la vie. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la situation, et pourtant, elle était la seule à pouvoir la sauver.

N'y tenant plus, la jolie blonde se leva en vitesse, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit aussi rapidement et furtivement que possible les cachots, afin de retrouver Regina. Quelques heures auparavant, elle lui avait demandé de s'en aller, mais la princesse était têtue. Elle ne savait pas comment aller se dérouler la suite des événements, alors, si ça venait à mal se passer, elle ne voulait pas que les deux femmes soient en mauvais termes. La jolie blonde n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, elle était son premier baiser, peut-être même son premier amour si elles avaient eu le temps d'en discuter. Une fois arrivée devant la cellule de la Reine, Emma s'approcha de nouveau, posant ses mains fines sur les barreaux froids la séparant de la belle brune.

**- Regina ? Est-ce que tu dors ?** Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur les cachots.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus de gardes qui gardaient l'entrée, mais certains se baladaient un peu partout dans le Palais. La Reine leva la tête en direction d'Emma. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle était bien là, devant sa cellule. Regina posa rapidement ses pieds au sol, et demanda, d'une voix méfiante, tout en gardant une distance :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Emma ?**

La jolie blonde remarqua à la lumière de la lune qui passait au travers de la fenêtre que les joues de Regina étaient mouillées. Elle avait pleuré, ce qui serra d'avantage le cœur de la jeune femme.

**- Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire, mais saches que je n'ai jamais dis à mes parents que tu m'avais enfermé dans un cachot durant tout le temps passé dans ton palais. J'ai voulu expliquer à ma mère que tu n'étais pas celle que tout le monde croit que tu es, mais elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de terminer ! Et après, elle a interprété le peu que je lui avais dis à sa manière ! Je te promets, Regina, j'ai voulu prendre ta défense, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas !**

**- Je te crois.** La Reine avait écouté attentivement chaque mot de la princesse, et elle avait vu son honnêteté à travers ses paroles. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Emma et posa à ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme qui tenaient fermement les barreaux de fer. **Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, pardonne-moi.**

Elles se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, et se sourirent tendrement.

**- Et moi, pardonne-moi d'avoir dis à ma mère que tu m'avais mis dans un cachot, je n'aurais jamais dû commencer par lui dire ça.** La jolie blonde baissa soudainement ses yeux remplis de larmes. **Peut-être que si j'avais raconté ça autrement, peut-être qu'elle…**

Regina ne laissa pas le temps à Emma de finir sa phrase et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Emma. Tes parents avaient sûrement déjà pris cette décision avant que tu ne dises ça. Peut-être même que c'est mieux ainsi... Si tes parents avaient appris ce que je... Ce que nous partageons toutes les deux, ils m'auraient sûrement tuer sur le champ. **

La princesse attrapa finalement la main de la Reine et la serra très fort dans les siennes, tout en la regardant à la fois avec tristesse et une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

**- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je vais réfléchir à un plan, et je te sortirais de ce cauchemar, je te le promets !**

**- Emma… Il ne reste que quelques heures avant l'exécution…**

**- Est-ce que tu crois en moi ?**

**- Là n'est pas la question…**

**- Est-ce que tu crois en moi, Regina ?** Insista-t-elle tout en maintenant son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la belle brune.

**- Oui, je crois en toi.** Elle caressa doucement les mains d'Emma tout en lui offrant un sourire sincère. Malgré la situation désespérée dans laquelle elle se trouvait, son cœur se gonflait d'amour pour la jolie blonde.

**- Alors laisse-moi faire, et bientôt, tu seras libre.**

* * *

**Voilààààààà :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, salut ! :)**

**On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes… MERCI, pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows. Sachez que vos avis me sont très précieux car cela permet de m'améliorer. Cette fiction c'est un peu le « test » parce que j'essaye de cerner ce qui vous plaît le plus, j'essaye aussi de savoir où je fais des erreurs tout ça. **

**Je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7** :

Regina avait finalement réussi à dormir un peu après le départ d'Emma. L'avoir vu -peut-être pour la dernière fois- lui avait permis d'avoir le cœur un peu plus léger malgré ce qui l'attendait. Son estomac était constamment noué et son pouls battait sans cesse en accéléré, à cause de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Elle se sentait faible, épuisée, impuissante depuis qu'on lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs. On n'avait même pas pris la peine de la prévenir d'ailleurs, elle s'en était rendue compte d'elle-même lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir de sa cellule. La belle brune avait certainement pensé qu'il y avait un espoir que Blanche et David soient assez bêtes pour avoir oublié qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, mais finalement, ils ne l'étaient pas autant que ça. En observant son poignet droit, elle avait finalement découvert que s'y tenait une sorte de bracelet qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retirer. Et pourtant, elle avait essayé. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs.

Le matin pointait timidement le bout de son nez, et la Reine s'éveilla doucement. Son dos et sa tête lui faisaient affreusement mal, à cause du semblant de lit sur lequel elle s'était reposée. Tout cela n'arrangeait rien à son état physique que mental. Elle se leva difficilement jusqu'à s'assoir sur la planche de bois. Puis elle s'étira longuement en gémissant parfois de douleur. Une fois cela fait, Regina posa fermement ses pieds au sol et se mit debout, puis s'avança vers la petite fenêtre qui laissait traverser un courant d'air frais, faisant frissonner la brune. Comme la veille, elle encastra ses pieds dans le mur afin de se surélever et de voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. D'où elle était, elle n'observait seulement qu'une grosse foule de paysans et parfois de gens mieux habillés. On aurait dis qu'ils étaient tous venus pour son exécution, comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Regina reposa les pieds sur la terre ferme et retourna s'assoir sur la planche de bois. Puis elle entendit une personne arriver. Il s'agissait simplement d'un garde, avec un bout de tissu marron dans les mains. Il s'avança près de la cellule, et la belle brune planta un regard glacial en sa direction, le faisant se reculer de quelques pas. Puis il fronça les sourcils et déclara tout en balançant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la Reine :

**- Tenez, enfilez ça.**

Regina déplia le vêtement avec une certaine méfiance. C'était une robe, trouée à certains endroits, recousue à d'autres, qui sentait l'humidité et le vieux. Elle esquissa une grimace, et fixa à nouveau l'homme en face d'elle d'un air hautain.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que j'enfilerais cette horreur ?**

**- C'est la tenue que l'on donne aux personnes qui vont être exécutée.** Lui répondit le garde en souriant d'un air narquois.

Regina fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout ce sourire qu'il affichait alors qu'il venait de parler de son exécution. Mais elle ne dit rien. A la place de ça, elle regarda plus attentivement la robe et aperçut qu'en effet, à plusieurs endroits il y avait des petites tâches voir parfois des plus grosses de couleur rouge foncé. Un frisson d'horreur la parcouru, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Elle allait porter un vêtement dans lequel d'autres personnes étaient mort dedans. Et bientôt, ce serait son tour si Emma ne se dépêchait pas de trouver une solution. Elle lui avait promis de la sortir de là, mais l'heure avançait et la belle brune était toujours enfermée dans sa cellule, et son exécution n'avait pas l'air d'être annulé vu ce qu'on venait de lui apporter.

Le garde la sortit finalement de ses pensées en se raclant la gorge. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet et avait toujours ce petit air malicieux qui donnait envie à Regina de lui mettre une baffe en pleine figure.

**- Vous devez mettre le vêtement, dépêchez-vous.** Finit-il par dire d'un air hautain, se sentant sûrement supérieur à la Reine de l'autre côté des barreaux.

**- Je ne mettrais rien du tout tant que vous me regarderez.** Lâcha-t-elle avec énervement tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garde sourit à nouveau malicieusement, et ne bougea pas d'un poil suite à la réplique de la belle brune. Au contraire, son regard sur elle devint plus insistant, il la déshabilla du regard d'un air pervers, qui laissait à la Reine le loisir d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de penser. Elle se leva d'un bond, tout en croisant les bras et resta ainsi planté au milieu de sa cellule jusqu'à ce que l'homme en face d'elle repose ses yeux dans les siens.

**- Soit vous vous changez maintenant, soit je rentre dans votre cellule et je viens vous aider, et je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce que vous souhaitiez.** Finit-il par dire toujours d'un air narquois.

Le sang de Reine ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, elle décroisa ses bras et serra ses poings d'une telle force qu'elle aurait presque pu se briser les mains. Elle aurait aimé déchaîner sa colère sur lui, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids. Et surtout, il y avait ces fichus barreaux qui les séparait. La belle brune se tourna face au mur et commença à se déshabiller fébrilement. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle sentait le regard insistant du garde derrière elle, ce qui lui donnait des nausées atroces, tandis que son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus. Elle aurait aimé qu'à ce moment-là, Emma intervienne, qu'elle vienne la sauver. Mais personne n'était venu. Sa robe tomba lourdement au sol, elle l'enjamba et attrapa d'une main l'autre robe marron, qu'elle avait posée sur son lit quelques instants plus tôt. Un frisson la parcouru alors qu'un air froid lui chatouillait sa peau à présent dénudée. La belle brune n'était plus qu'en culotte et elle se raidit en entendant le garde derrière elle échapper un léger soupir de plaisir. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler le vêtement et se tourna doucement, de nouveau face au garde qui n'avait pas lâché son regard sur elle et souriait perversement. Il avait l'air satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, même si ça n'avait été que son dos et ses fesses. Il s'approcha des barreaux et enfonça une clé dans la serrure de la cellule. Il ouvrit la porte et empoigna brutalement le bras de la Reine qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire tant sa force semblait inférieur à la sienne. Puis il la tira avec lui jusqu'à sortir de la cellule. Une fois cela fait, il referma la porte tout en gardant une emprise sur Regina. L'homme prit soin d'attacher les mains de la belle brune, puis ils sortirent du cachot. Toujours aucunes traces d'Emma, alors que la fin de Regina était de plus en plus proche.

OooO

Emma venait de poser lourdement un grand sac en tissu sur son lit défait. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à faire des va et viens entre son armoire et le lit. Elle prit des robes, des sous-vêtements, et des vêtements plus chauds tels que des capes. La jolie blonde s'activait, adoptant une démarche pressée tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, il lui restait peu de temps pour faire évader Regina. Elle avait mis au point un plan durant la nuit. La jolie blonde n'était pas sûre de son coup, vraiment pas, mais dans l'urgence, c'était le plan le plus élaboré qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle était en train de préparer un sac avec tout ce qu'il fallait dedans pour elles deux. Puis elle irait chercher Regina. Ce qui était pratique, c'était que le trousseau de clé où se trouvait celle de la cellule de la belle brune était suspendu dans les cachots, près de la porte d'entrée. La jolie blonde n'aurait qu'à trouver la bonne et la faire sortir. Après, elles sortiraient discrètement par l'arrière du palais et se rendraient aux écuries. Les deux femmes prendraient deux chevaux, et s'enfonceraient dans la forêt. Pour la suite du plan, Emma ne savait pas trop : si elles retournaient au Palais Sombre, c'était sûr à cent pour cent que les gardes les retrouveraient. Mais elles ne pourraient pas non plus vivre éternellement dans la forêt non plus. La jolie blonde pensa alors qu'elles aviseraient une fois qu'elles se seraient enfuies. Pour le moment, le plus compliqué serait de faire évader Regina sans que personne ne les voie.

La princesse prit des vivres qu'elle mit dans un petit sac en tissu, puis dans le plus gros. Elle ferma le sac et le posa au sol. Elle s'habilla rapidement, en mettant ses vêtements qu'elle portait habituellement lors des séances d'équitation, c'est à dire un pantalon souple de couleur crème, une chemise blanche et une veste de couleur bleu marine. Elle enfila ses bottes en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Puis elle se releva et attrapa le cabas à ses pieds. Elle le posa lourdement contre dos tout en le maintenant d'une main. La princesse jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir la silhouette de Blanche. Celle-ci entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. La petite brune fronçait les sourcils et croisa les bras tout en se plantant devant sa fille.

**- Tu allais quelque part, Emma ?** Finit-elle par dire d'un ton peu accueillant.

Emma rougit, prise sur le fait. Elle reposa le sac au sol et commença à se tortiller les doigts.

**- Hum, ça se peut, oui.** Répondit la jolie blonde d'une voix hésitante.

Elle savait pertinemment que dans quelques instants, la furie de sa mère allait se déchaîner. Et Emma anticipait un peu même si elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

**- Et où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?**

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son anxiété et peut-être même son énervement. Emma ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Elle hésitait entre dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était sur le point de sauver la pire ennemie de sa mère de la mort, soit inventer un gros mensonge. Mais bizarrement, c'était néant. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Alors un silence s'installa. Silence pendant lequel Blanche scrutait du regard sa fille, et cette dernière fixait le sol, cherchant une échappatoire. Elle n'avait pas prévue que sa mère débarquerait à l'improviste, et ça l'embêtait beaucoup.

**- Emma, je t'ai posé une question.** Ajouta la petite brune quelques instants plus tard d'un ton plus strict et insistant.

**- J'allais sauver Regina…** Finit par avouer timidement la jeune femme presque en chuchotant.

Quel autre choix avait-elle après tout. Blanche resta interdite, et serra les poings.

**- Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi, là ?** Dit-elle d'une voix énervée.

**- Regina n'est pas aussi méchante que tu le dis, elle ne mérite pas de mourir !**

Blanche commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle avait un air grave sur le visage. Elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa à nouveau sa fille, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil comme si elle attendait qu'elle déchaîne sa colère sur elle.

**- As-tu perdu la raison ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle t'a jeté un sort, elle t'a fais quelque chose !**

**- Comment aurait-elle fais, tu lui as retiré ses pouvoirs.** Dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel, accusatrice.

**- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi !**

**- Je ne suis plus une enfant, mère ! J'aurais dû avoir mon mot à dire avant que vous décidiez de l'exécuter devant tout le Royaume !**

Le sang de la petite brune ne fit qu'une tour dans ses veines. Elle tourna les talons et ferma brutalement la porte, avant de déclarer en criant :

**- Tu es enfermée dans ta chambre jusqu'à l'exécution, auquel tu seras obligée d'assister ! Fin de la discussion !**

Emma courra vers la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais trop tard, elle avait déjà été scellée de l'extérieur. La jolie blonde glissa contre la paroi en laissant couler des larmes sur sa joue. Puis elle s'adossa à la porte le temps de se calmer. Comment allait-elle faire pour sauver Regina maintenant qu'elle était à son tour enfermé ? Elle avait failli à sa promesse, et Regina allait mourir par sa faute, et par la faute de sa famille…

OooO

La Reine continua d'avancer en présence du garde. Rapidement, ils sortirent du palais, et la belle brune plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, à cause de toute cette luminosité qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis presque une journée. Elle s'arrêta un moment puis fut violemment poussé par le garde pour l'inciter à avancer à nouveau dans la cour. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, et tous les gens la regardaient. La plupart avait un air haineux et hautain sur le visage, ce qui fit se sentir mal Regina, sans pour autant le faire transparaître. Si elle devait mourir, autant que ce soit la tête haute. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent au centre de la Cour, où se trouvaient déjà d'autres gardes, armes en main. Derrière eux, il y avait trois sièges royaux, légèrement en hauteur. Il n'y avait personne dessus pour le moment. Le garde montra à Regina où se positionner, c'est-à-dire en face des gardes, et lui mit un morceau de tissu qui recouvrit intégralement sa tête, de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit plus rien autour d'elle. Toujours les mains liées, dans cette robe qui sentait le mort, avec ce sac sur la tête, la Reine avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle entendait tous ces gens parler, s'impatienter, les gardes, discuter entre eux. Elle, restait stoïque et ne bougeait pas, mais sa respiration était très forte, et sa poitrine se soulevait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Soudain, tout le monde arrêta de bavarder, seuls des pas se rapprochant de plus en plus se faisaient entendre. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres en face d'elle. Regina en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Blanche, David et Emma. La princesse lui avait promis de la sauver, mais elle l'avait peut-être abandonné après tout. Ou on l'en avait empêché, dissuadé. Ce qui la rendait encore plus triste, au-delà du fait que sa mort semblait imminente, c'était la frustration de ne pas avoir connu d'autres moments en compagnie de la jolie blonde. A peine la situation s'était-elle arrangée qu'on lui avait retiré sa belle princesse, comme si le sort s'était tout à coup acharné contre elle. Emma lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas que du mauvais en elle. La belle brune avait été capable d'oublier toutes ces histoires de vengeance, parce qu'elle avait senti que quelque chose de spécial reliait les deux femmes. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais approfondir cette relation, car d'ici quelques minutes, elle allait mourir. La voix autoritaire de David la sortit de ses pensées, alors que des larmes silencieuses déferlaient ses joues.

**- Bien le bonjour à tous. Si vous avez été conviés tous ici aujourd'hui, c'est, comme vous le savez sûrement, pour l'exécution de Regina, plus couramment appelée, la Méchante Reine du Palais Sombre. Avec la Reine, Blanche, nous avons longuement hésité avant de prendre cette décision, mais devant la non-coopération de Regina et son obstination pour faire du mal à notre famille et à notre royaume, nous avons été contraints de prendre des mesures radicales. Ceci n'est en aucun cas un acte de barbaries, mais bien un acte dans l'intérêt de tous.**

Le peuple se remit à parler pendant un moment, discutant de la situation. Certains criaient d'achever cette « sale sorcière vicieuse » sur le champ. Regina ne regrettait rien. Tous ces gens la jugeaient parce qu'elle avait fais du mal autour d'elle, mais qu'auraient fais ces personnes si on leur avait enlevé la seule chose qui leur tenait réellement à cœur. N'auraient-ils pas eu envie de se venger, eux aussi ? De plus, connaissaient-ils l'histoire ? Savaient-ils pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de la belle brune, et elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Toute cette populace ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Le calme se rétablit peu à peu, et David reprit la parole :

**- Regina, avez-vous une dernière chose à dire avant que l'on vous exécute ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Espérait-il des excuses ? La Reine ne lui donnerait certainement pas cette joie. Si elle mourrait, ce serait avec le semblant de dignité qui lui restait. Après quelques instants de silence où tout le monde semblait suspendu aux lèvres -qu'ils ne pouvaient cependant pas voir- de la belle brune, cette dernière déclara, d'un air hautain :

**- Allez tous au diable.**

**- Bien**, déclara le Roi, **soldats, achevez-la.**

Regina entendit les armes se charger, et un silence de mort s'installa durant quelques secondes. La belle brune ferma lentement les yeux, se sentant fébrile au point de tomber dans les pommes à tout moment. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur sortait littéralement de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Sa respiration, saccadée, témoignait de sa crainte. Une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

**- Non !** Hurla soudain une voix.

La Reine la reconnaitrait entre mille, c'était celle d'Emma.

OooO

Emma avait fais les cents pas dans sa chambre à partir du moment où sa mère l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Mais les heures passèrent et elle était toujours dans cette pièce qu'elle maudissait tant. Elle avait tenté en vain d'enfoncer sa porte à plusieurs reprises, mais avait juste failli se déboiter l'épaule. La jolie blonde avait ensuite longuement réfléchit à la possibilité de s'évader par sa fenêtre, mais c'était perdu d'avance vu la hauteur qu'il y avait entre celle-ci et le sol. Alors elle avait dû rester là, tout en déchaînant sa rage sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien, les rideaux étaient arrachés, les divers bibelots jonchant au sol. Elle pleurait, hurlait, puis se prenait la tête dans les mains en maudissant ses parents de ne lui laisser aucunes chances d'expliquer. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait été que la petite princesse, trop fragile pour affronter le monde, et trop innocente pour prendre une décision seule. Une chose était sûre, elle en avait finie de cette vie là, et elle comptait sauver Regina coute que coute, même si ce serait devant tout le Royaume.

Finalement, une domestique vint lui ouvrir la porte bien des heures plus tard et lui demanda de bien vouloir la suivre. Chose qu'Emma fut sans se faire prier. Elle avait eu le temps de cogiter durant tout ce temps, et elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. La jolie blonde n'était pas sûre que ça sauve la Reine, mais elle n'avait plus que cette possibilité. La princesse descendit les escaliers à vive allure pour rejoindre quelques instants plus tard la Cour. Elle retrouva à ce moment-là ses parents, qui discutaient tout en marchant en direction de l'exécution. Même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air de souhaiter le montrer, ils n'étaient pas fiers de ce qui était en train de se passer. Le peuple ne les verrait sûrement plus de la même manière s'ils parvenaient à tuer Regina. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, ses parents se tournèrent et lui adressèrent un sourire confiant, comme si de rien n'était. Emma leva un sourcil et poursuivit sa route lentement en les snobant totalement. De loin, elle entendit Blanche râler et David la rassurer, ce qui fit sourire légèrement la jolie blonde.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois en même temps, et la foule se tut. Emma alla s'assoir au siège de droite, David au milieu et Blanche à sa gauche. Regina ne bougeait pas, mais le cœur de la princesse ne cessait de se serrer au creux de sa poitrine en imaginant la détresse que devait ressentir la Reine. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne, et vite. Le Roi fit son discours, et rapidement les armes furent pointées en direction de la belle brune, dont on pouvait voir la poitrine se lever difficilement. Dans un élan de folie, Emma se leva et accouru jusqu'à se placer devant les soldats qui allaient tirer d'une seconde à l'autre.

**- Non !** Hurla-t-elle.

Toute la foule arrêta de respirer devant l'acte de la princesse. David et Blanche se levèrent, ahuri parce que leur fille était en train de faire. Emma se reculait d'avantage pour se rapprocher de Regina, et avait positionné ses bras parallèle au sol comme pour la protéger.

**- Emma, reviens ici tout de suite !** Cria à son tour Blanche qui n'avait l'air manifestement pas heureuse de ce retournement de situation.

**- Non ! Je refuse que vous tuiez Regina !**

**- Ca suffit, maintenant !** Dit sèchement David.

Les soldats avaient toujours leur arme pointaient sur Emma et Regina. Mais la jolie blonde ne bougea pas d'un poil. La belle brune, quant à elle, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait car elle ne voyait pas. Mais elle devinait la présence de la princesse près d'elle, ce qui la soulagea un peu. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle la sauverait, et elle le faisait. Emma déglutit quand elle se rendit compte qu'une dizaine d'homme tenait un fusil vers elle. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la tuer !** Elle se tourna vers la foule qui regardait la scène sans en perdre une miette. **Savez-vous au moins qui est Regina ? Savez-vous ce qu'elle a vécu ?**

Blanche rejoignit rapidement sa fille et la tira vers le bras d'un geste brusque. Mais Emma se défit de son emprise en la regardant avec méchanceté. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête en direction de la foule.

**- Vous pensez que c'est Regina la Méchante Reine, mais étiez-vous seulement au courant qu'à cause de ma mère, votre Reine adorée, la personne que Regina aimait le plus était morte alors qu'elle avait prévu de faire sa vie avec? Qu'à cause de ma mère, elle avait été obligée de se marier à seulement dix-sept ans parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres échappatoires ? Est-ce que vous étiez seulement au courant de ça ?**

Toute la foule semblait désorientée, voir ahurie devant la nouvelle. Tout le monde discutait avec son voisin devant cette histoire dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Emma ajouta quelques instants plus tard :

**- Qu'auriez-vous fais si la personne qui avait contribué en grande partie à vous faire perdre amour et liberté, avait obtenu à son tour tout cela sous votre nez ? N'auriez-vous pas envie de vous venger vous aussi ?**

Regina pleurait, et heureusement, personne ne la voyait. Emma faisait preuve de tant de courage et de détermination pour la sauver qu'elle se sentait mal de l'avoir fais souffrir pendant des années, et de l'avoir maltraité au début de son séjour au Palais Sombre. Elle était humble, et voyait du bon en chacun. La jolie blonde avait tourné la situation à l'avantage de la Reine, et même si elle n'arrivait pas à changer le moment de sa mort, Regina était heureuse d'avoir pu trouver dans ces derniers jours quelqu'un de confiance et qui tenait à elle. De son côté, Blanche avait tourné rouge pivoine et ne disait plus un mot, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

**- Je sais que Regina a causé du tord à beaucoup de gens, mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'habiter dans son Palais durant plus d'une semaine, et croyez-moi sur parole, elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne.** Emma accompagna ses paroles d'un geste permettant à Regina de voir à nouveau ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. La jolie blonde se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle pleurait, elle passa furtivement ses doigts sur les joues de la belle brune.

**- Au début, elle n'était pas très accueillante, mais rapidement, elle m'a donné une magnifique chambre et tout ce qu'elle avait de mieux à m'offrir.** Elle sourit tendrement à Regina, sourire que lui rendit largement cette dernière. Emma embrassa doucement la joue de la belle brune, puis s'avança devant les soldats toujours armés.

**- Alors, si vous voulez la tuer, tuez-moi aussi.**

Un silence s'installa longuement, où chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Blanche, elle, n'avait vu que le baiser que sa fille avait posé sur la joue de sa pire ennemie. Elle avait observé les regards qu'elles s'étaient échangées et n'avait pas du tout apprécié, parce qu'elle connaissait ses regards, elle connaissait ces gestes. C'était le début d'une _histoire d'amour_, et elle ne permettrait pas que cela arrive. De son côté, David avait fais abstraction du geste tendre qu'Emma avait eu envers la belle brune et se leva d'un bond.

**- Baissez vos armes, nom de Dieu, c'est la princesse !** Hurla-t-il à l'attention de ses soldats.

Tout le monde fut d'un coup soulagé, surtout Regina et Emma. Cette dernière se retourna vers la belle brune et avança d'un pas rapide en sa direction. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle la scruta un moment et lui sourit, puis finit par l'enlacer sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Regina sanglota doucement, mais ce n'était que des larmes de soulagement et de joie. Emma était sa sauveuse. Après quelques secondes, la foule se mit soudain à applaudir comme s'ils avaient été témoin d'un spectacle. Le Roi et la Reine, ainsi qu'Emma et Regina les regardèrent faire, et les deux femmes finirent par se sourire une nouvelle fois, complices tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Blanche s'offusqua d'autant plus en les voyant faire, mais au vu de la réaction du peuple, faire un esclandre ne serait pas très bon pour elle. David s'avoua vaincu et s'avança vers quelques gardes qui regardaient en retrait la scène, et leur dicta des ordres. Peu de temps après, l'un d'eux se dirigea sans hésitation vers Regina, suivi de près par le Roi. Le garde tira avec lui la belle brune, qui se demandait à nouveau ce qu'il se passait et lâcha la main de la princesse, tandis que cette dernière lança un regard incrédule en direction de son père.

**- Où est-ce qu'il l'emmène ?** Demanda-t-elle à la fois anxieuse et froide.

**- Je lui ai demandé de la ramener dans sa cellule. En attendant, je crois que nous devons avoir une petite discussion tous les trois, avec ta mère.**

Le ton avec lequel il avait annoncé ça ne présageait rien de bon, mais au moins Regina était en vie, et pour la jolie blonde, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. :) J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, j'avais plusieurs idées de comment ça pourrait se passer, finalement j'ai choisi celle-ci. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends bien évidemment vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)**

**Mwaaaak, et à très vite ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont écris une review, ou qui ont mis en favori ou follow ma fiction. :)**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, et je ne suis pas super satisfaite au final… M'enfin vous verrez par vous-même.**

**Bref, voilà la suite, c'est un peu moins long que d'habitude, et je m'en excuse. **

* * *

Emma, Blanche et David étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table où encore quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient conclu un marché avec Regina. La princesse était assise en face de ses deux parents, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle tortillait ses doigts sur ses cuisses en attendant qu'un des deux daignent enfin vouloir parler. Blanche avait l'air furieuse, elle ne cessait de fixer sa fille tout en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils. La jolie blonde se doutait qu'elle avait compris ce qui relié réellement sa fille et sa pire ennemie. David, quant à lui, semblait un peu plus serein, quoi qu'il avait l'air tout de même en colère, abordant un air hautain et stricte. C'est lui qui engagea la conversation.

**- Emma… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire… Tout ça ?**

La jeune femme allait répondre quand Blanche la coupa dans son élan.

**- Ça t'amuse de m'humilier devant tout le peuple, hein ? C'est ça que tu voulais, c'est ça que t'avais demandé de faire Regina ?** Dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

C'est vrai qu'Emma n'y était pas allée de main morte. Mais c'était la seule solution pour arrêter l'exécution. De toute façon, les gens méritaient de savoir que leur Reine n'était pas blanche comme neige, elle aussi, et que tout le monde faisait des erreurs.

**- Si je pouvais en placer une, je pourrais tout expliquer…** Dit-elle d'une voix accusatrice tout en fixant des yeux sa mère.

**- Je t'en prie.** Répondit son père.

**- Tout d'abord, Regina ne m'a rien demandé de faire. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de penser qu'elle est la Méchante Reine, ça devient vraiment agaçant…**

**- Emma, est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? As-tu oublié ce qu'elle nous a fais subir durant toutes ces années ?** Dit Blanche, toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je sais que c'est difficile de faire abstraction de ça, mais parfois, il faut savoir… Pardonner ?** Emma hésita sur le dernier mot et finit par le prononcer avec cette même hésitation.

**- Pardonner ?** Demanda Blanche, choquée. **Comment veux-tu que je la pardonne après tout ce qu'elle m'a fais, Emma !**

**- Pourtant, elle, elle serait bien capable de te pardonner !**

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir hein ? Elle te l'a dis peut-être ?**

**- Non, mais elle me l'a fais comprendre !** Emma se leva d'un bond, posant ses mains sur la table. **Si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer hier tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon séjour là-bas, tu serais sûrement au courant du fait qu'elle m'avait libéré la veille de votre arrivée, et que je n'étais plus sa prisonnière !**

Les deux parents restèrent bouche-bée devant cette nouvelle, mais Blanche reprit rapidement du poil de la bête, incrédule.

**- Alors pourquoi étais-tu encore là-bas quand nous sommes arrivés, hein ?**

**- Elle m'avait dis que soit, je pouvais partir et rentrer chez nous, soit, je pouvais rester en tant qu'invitée, mais que dans tous les cas, le traité de paix resterait intact.**

**- Et tu es restée…** Dit soudain son père, songeur.

**- Pourquoi es-tu restée ?** Demanda à son tour sa mère, visiblement peu réceptive à cette nouvelle.

**- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Peut-être parce que je me sentais bien avec Regina, je n'avais aucun ordre reçu de personne, je me sentais libre, vivante, pas comme ici !**

**- Emma !** Dit Blanche, dérangée par l'attitude de sa fille.

**- Tu es sûre que c'est la seule raison ?** Demanda David, le ton plein de sous-entendus.

**- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?** Interrogea à son tour Emma, qui rougit cependant, car elle venait d'être prise sur le fait. La jolie blonde avait essayé tant bien que de mal d'éviter le sujet sensible qui était la véritable nature de sa relation avec Regina.

**- Nous ne sommes pas aveugle ni dupe, Emma. Nous avons bien vu les regards que vous vous êtes échangés toute à l'heure, les gestes tendres que tu as eu envers elle… Alors dis-le-nous.**

David semblait anormalement calme, alors que Blanche semblait bouillir sur sa chaise. La jeune femme déglutît difficilement, et finit par dire droit dans les yeux de son père tout en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

**- Nous nous sommes embrassés…**

**- Quoi ?** Hurla presque la mère de la princesse, devenant rouge de colère.

Emma rajouta quelques instants après, comme pour provoquer sa mère.

**- A maintes reprises si vous voulez tout savoir.**

Blanche posa les pieds fermement au sol, et se leva tout en fixant froidement sa fille du regard.

**- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille !** Elle criait tellement fort que tout le Palais avait dû l'entendre.

Emma, quant à elle, regardait sa mère avec mépris et provocation.

**- Et j'ai adoré ça.** Ajouta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

**- Emma, ça suffit !** Hurla à son tour David. Jamais elle n'avait désobéi à ses parents, ni ne les avait provoqué une seule fois.

**- Vous vouliez savoir, je vous réponds.** Dit Emma d'un air amusé. Blanche était folle de rage et visiblement, cela amusait beaucoup la princesse de la voir dans cet état. La reine commença à faire les cent pas et marmonnait dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensible pour l'oreille humaine. Soudain, elle se stoppa, et fronça les sourcils.

**- Cette sale garce a souillé notre fille, nous devons la tuer !**

**- Blanche, calme-toi…** Dit David en posant ses mains sur ses épaules comme pour l'apaiser un peu.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se rendait compte à ce moment-là à quel point sa mère pouvait être agaçante.

**- Arrête de tout exagérer. Je n'ai jamais dis que Regina et moi, on avait… Enfin vous voyez. On s'est seulement embrassé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout le temps en train de tout dramatiser ?**

**- Mais parce que c'est grave ! Tu as embrassé Regina, et en plus, tu me dis que tu as aimé ça ?**

**- Est-ce que c'est le fait que ce soit votre pire ennemie qui vous dérange, ou le fait que ce soit une femme ?** Demanda soudainement Emma.

**- Les deux !** Criait de plus belle Blanche tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de son mari pour pleurer.

Emma soupira. Sa mère était vraiment étroite d'esprit.

**- Peut-être devrais-tu te retirer un moment, Emma…** Ajouta David d'un ton autoritaire.

**- Non, c'est hors de question ! Pour que vous preniez encore des décisions de malades sans même m'en informer avant !**

**- Parce que tu crois que nous allons te laisser repartir avec Regina comme si de rien n'était si tu restes là !** Répondit Blanche en se ressaisissant.

**- Je ne veux juste pas que vous la condamniez à nouveau à l'exécution.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle à la fin ? Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** Cria de plus belle Blanche.

**- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je me sens bien avec elle.** Répondit Emma d'un ton déterminé.

David et Blanche regardèrent leur fille un moment, et durant ce court instant, ils ne virent plus leur petite fille, mais bien une jeune femme déterminée et dans toute sa splendeur. Mais cette pensée disparue rapidement lorsque la mère de la jolie blonde reprit la parole :

**- De toute façon, notre décision est déjà prise : Regina va retourner dans Palais Sombre, quant à toi, tu resteras ici et tu reprendras ta vie d'avant, et vous n'aurez plus le droit de vous voir. N'est-ce pas David ?**

Il semblait hésiter un instant. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ça, c'était Blanche qui venait de l'inventer. L'homme voyait bien que sa fille voulait une seule chose : être avec Regina. Mais il avait également peur pour elle, car après tout ce que la belle brune avait fais, même si elle semblait apaisée, la Méchante Reine pourrait resurgir à n'importe quel moment. De plus, que dirait tout le monde s'ils apprenaient pour Emma et la belle brune ? Une histoire pareille, c'était du jamais vu, et il voyait déjà d'ici les diverses critiques qui allaient découler. Non, sa fille ne pouvait pas ternir leur lignée. Le regard insistant de sa femme le força finalement avec regret à répondre d'un ton sec :

**- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons décidé.**

OooO

Un garde ramena Regina aux cachots. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, il libéra les mains de belle brune et la poussa à l'intérieur de sa cellule avant de fermer à clé la porte. Puis il sortit sans un mot, laissant la Reine, de nouveau, seule dans cet endroit froid et humide qu'elle détestait tant.

Les minutes passèrent, lentement. La Reine savourait cependant d'être toujours en vie, grâce à Emma. Sa prestation l'avait époustouflé, elle avait su trouver les mots justes pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Cependant elle avait bien vu dans les regards de David et Blanche, surtout dans celui de la petite brune, qu'Emma allait avoir des ennuis. Ils devaient certainement se douter de quelque chose, quelque chose qui s'avérait fondé. Regina ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur la relation qu'elle avait avec la jolie blonde. Est-ce de l'amour ? Elles n'avaient malheureusement pas eu le temps d'en discuter. Mais une chose était sûre : Regina tenait à Emma, vraiment beaucoup, et elle donnerait cher pour pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres de nouveau.

Au bout d'une heure environ, quelqu'un entra dans le cachot. La belle brune se redressa, craignant le pire, et par instinct, s'enfonça vers le fond de sa cellule. Mais elle se rapprocha lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Emma, accompagné d'un garde. Elle sourit largement tout en se collant aux barreaux de fer.

**- Emma !** Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Le garde s'approcha de la cellule et l'ouvrit, laissant après quelques instants, la jolie blonde pénétrer à l'intérieur.

**- Oh, Regina !** Répondit la princesse tout en se jetant dans les bras de son interlocutrice. La Reine l'entrelaça sans hésitation en la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le put.

**- J'attends devant la porte du cachot.** S'exclama le garde soudainement, emportant avec lui les clés.

La jolie blonde acquiesça en jetant sur lui un regard furtif. Puis, lorsqu'il sortit, Emma resserra d'avantage son étreinte si cela était possible.

**- Je voulais venir te voir seule, mais ma mère a chargé ce garde de toujours avoir les clés du cachot sur lui, depuis que j'ai essayé…**

**- Essayé quoi ?** Demanda Regina en caressant tendrement la joue de la jolie blonde.

**- J'avais essayé de te faire évader, mais elle est arrivée juste quand je sortais de ma chambre.**

**- Elle a dû être vraiment en colère…**

**- Elle est tout le temps en colère quand il s'agit de toi…**

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et rigolèrent à l'unisson. Puis le sourire d'Emma disparu soudain, et elle baissa les yeux, alors que ceux-ci s'embrumaient de larmes.

**- Je m'en veux tellement, Regina… Si je ne m'étais pas fais prendre, nous serions déjà loin, toutes les deux…** Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Regina attrapa le menton de la jolie blonde avec une infime douceur, la forçant à échanger un regard avec elle. Elle sourit tendrement.

**- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Emma. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce qu'il compte, et je te dois beaucoup.**

Emma répondit tristement à son sourire.

**- Mais maintenant, nous allons être séparées…**

Regina se desserra légèrement de l'étreinte de la princesse et fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

La jolie blonde soupira longuement, et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues rosies.

**- Mes parents ont décidé de te renvoyer dans ton palais… Sauf que moi, je suis obligée de rester ici, et je n'aurais plus le droit de te voir… Je suis sûre qu'ils vont demander à des gardes de me surveiller constamment pour vérifier que l'on ne garde pas contact, ou un truc farfelu du genre.**

La belle brune se sentait bouillir. Décidément, Blanche était née pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

**- Ça, c'est ce qu'ils croient… Même si je t'ai dis que j'allais honorer le traité de paix, je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se produire.**

Une lueur d'espoir se lisait soudain dans les yeux de la princesse. Regina avait l'air déterminé dans ses paroles, ce qui la rassurait. Elle aussi ne voulait pas être séparée d'Emma après tout.

**- Mais comment tu vas faire ?** Demanda la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur.

**- Je ne sais pas encore… Nous trouverons bien quelque chose.** Répondit Regina d'un air confiant tout en offrant un large sourire à sa princesse.

Emma acquiesça, confiante en la personne de Regina. Cette dernière posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la princesse, chassant les dernières perles d'eau qui coulaient encore. Puis elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la princesse. Celle-ci répondit sans hésitation en passant une main dans le dos de la brune, et une autre dans ses cheveux, approfondissant le contact. Elle renouvela alors le baiser de façon plus intense. Regina passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma afin de la sentir tout contre elle, et titilla la lèvre inférieure de cette dernière avec sa langue, lui demandant accès pour rencontrer la sienne. La jolie blonde ouvrit la bouche immédiatement et lorsque leur langue débutèrent un ballet fiévreux, chacune gémit d'aisance de retrouver ce contact qui leur avait manqué. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, elles rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle, et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Elles se sourirent niaisement durant un instant, savourant ce moment de répit avant que les ennuis ne reprennent.

OooO

Quelques heures après qu'Emma ait rendu visite à Regina dans les cachots, cette dernière avait été contrainte à quitter le Palais Royal en carrosse, sous la garde de quelques soldats qui l'avaient accompagné durant le voyage. Emma se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre, mais la belle brune était celle qui hantait ses pensées. Tout le reste de la journée, Blanche était venue la voir à de nombreuses reprises afin qu'elles puissent discuter, mais la jolie blonde l'envoyait sur les roses la plupart du temps, ou ne répondait tout simplement pas, faisant mine de l'ignorer, ce qui agaçait d'autant plus la Reine.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, la princesse était confortablement allongée sur son lit douillé, tenant contre elle un coussin d'une main, alors que l'autre était derrière sa tête, et pensant à Regina et aux baisers fiévreux qu'elle avait échangé avec elle ces derniers jours. Soudain, la petite brune finit une nouvelle apparition dans sa chambre, sans même demander l'autorisation d'entrer.

**- Je t'en prie, entre donc,** s'exclama Emma d'un ton ironique.

**- Emma, habille-toi, et vite !** Dit Blanche, vraisemblablement toute excitée, tirant sa fille du lit par son bras droit.

**- Mère, je suis déjà habillée.** Répondit la jolie blonde en lavant un sourcil. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup.

**- Je voulais dire, habille-toi bien ! Mets une jolie robe !** Déclara-t-elle en commençant à fouiller dans son armoire.

**- Toutes mes robes sont jolies, et je suis toujours bien habillée.**

Blanche soupira un instant, et sortit de l'armoire de sa fille une robe de couleur rouge. Elle lui déposa le vêtement sur le lit avant de s'exclamer tout sourire tout le montrant du doigt :

**- Tiens, enfile celle-là.**

**- Deux secondes… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je mette cette robe ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air toute excitée ?**

La petite brune s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit, tout en regardant sa fille avec un large sourire. Emma se positionna face à elle, tandis que sa mère lui attrapait les mains pour les serrer tendrement.

**- Emma, ma chérie, quelqu'un a demandé ta main.**

**- Quoi ?** Répondit la princesse, abordant un air choqué, en arrachant ses mains de l'emprise de celles de sa mère.

**- Quelqu'un a demandé ta main**, répéta-t-elle plus distinctement.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

**- J'avais entendu la première fois, mère ! Comment peux-tu me faire un coup pareil !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Emma ! C'est une magnifique nouvelle, non ?**

Deux options s'offraient à la jolie blonde : soit sa mère était totalement débile, souffrait d'Alzheimer, ou avait la mémoire courte, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir parfaitement oublié la discussion qu'elles avaient eu ce matin en compagnie de David, soit, elle se moquait royalement d'elle, ou même de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Emma ne voulait pas de cet homme, peu importe qui il était. Elle voulait Regina, point barre.

**- Mère, je ne veux pas de cet homme.**

**- A cause de Regina ? Non mais Emma, redescend sur Terre un peu ! Tu ne la verras plus jamais, alors autant te marier avec cet homme !** Dit-elle, un agacement dans la voix.

Si ce n'était pas sa mère, elle lui aurait probablement foutu une gifle en pleine figure. Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire une chose pareille.

**- Allez dépêchez-toi de te changer, on se retrouve dans le hall, d'accord ?**

Emma baissa le regard, et n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'acquiescer. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autres ? Sa mère aurait encore hurlé à la mort si elle avait refusé. Blanche, satisfaite, se rendit devant la porte de la chambre, et regarda une dernière fois sa fille.

**- Oh, et, pendant que tu y es, arrange un peu tes cheveux pour une fois !**

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante. Emma se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Elle regarda la robe posée sur son lit, et après avoir soupiré longuement, elle se déshabilla, puis enfila la robe rouge qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Elle coiffa ses cheveux dans un chignon sophistiqué qu'elle eut du mal à faire car c'était assez rare qu'elle attache ses cheveux. Elle sortit finalement de sa chambre quelques temps plus tard, et se rendit au hall d'entrée. A peine était-elle en train de descendre les escaliers qu'elle entendait déjà ses parents discuter avec une troisième personne. C'était une voix d'homme. Sûrement celui qui l'avait demandé en mariage. Son cœur s'emballait doucement. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle marcha d'un pas lent dans leur direction. Tous l'entendirent arriver et se tournèrent vers elle, souriant.

**- Emma ! Tu en as mis du temps !** S'exclama Blanche tout sourire en la tirant doucement par le bras pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. La jolie blonde roula des yeux.

Elle se retrouva en face du jeune homme qui avait demandé sa main. Il était grand, brun, les yeux couleurs océan. Son sourire devait faire des ravages auprès de la gente féminine, ça c'était une chose sur laquelle même Emma ne pouvait rien dire. Il était beau et musclé, tout ce dont rêverait n'importe quelle princesse, ou même femme. Mais Emma, elle, se mit à penser à Regina avec qui elle rêverait d'être en ce moment. L'homme prit délicatement la main droite de la jolie blonde, et la porte à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

**- Bonjour, Princesse Emma. Je suis le Prince August, et je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance.**

Emma ne répondit rien, et ne fit rien non plus. Elle le regarda simplement faire et parler. Blanche lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes, comme pour l'inciter à répondre quelque chose. Emma finit par répondre sèchement :

**- Très heureuse, aussi.**

August leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le comportement de la jeune femme. En règle générale, aucunes femmes ne lui résistaient. Il avait cherché pendant des années celle qui serait assez bien pour lui, et c'était ce matin même qu'il l'avait trouvé.

**- J'étais présent à l'exécution de la Méchante Reine, ce matin, mais je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez vu.** S'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, sortant son plus beau sourire.

**- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- N'appelez pas Regina comme ça.**

**- Oh, je vois. Veuillez m'excuser.**

Emma haussa des épaules et tourna le regard vers ses parents, qui n'avaient pas l'air très heureux du comportement qu'avait adopté leur fille.

**- Bref, j'étais là, et votre courage, votre détermination, et votre beauté m'ont soudain sauté aux yeux.** Ajouta August sans se laisser décourager par l'attitude de la jolie blonde. Il lui offrit à nouveau un sourire ravageur. Pensait-il réellement conquérir le cœur d'Emma de cette façon ? La jeune femme se retint de lui rire à la figure, mais se contenta de l'écouter.

**- C'est là que je me suis dis que j'avais trouvé la perle rare, la femme que je cherchais depuis si longtemps… Vous.** Il marqua une courte pause tout en prenant la main droite de la princesse entre les siennes, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. **Alors je me suis rendue ici pour demander votre main à vos parents. Et évidemment, il va de soit qu'ils ont accepté !**

Le sourire charmeur d'August ne prenait définitivement pas avec Emma, si bien qu'elle leva un sourcil, se demandant tout à coup comment elle avait pu en arrivé là. Cet homme avait l'air d'être aussi égocentrique que macho. Certainement la dernière personne avec qui elle voudrait se marier. Elle envoya un regard noir à ses parents et répondit d'un ton froid au beau brun :

**- Oui, ils ont l'habitude de prendre des décisions à ma place, mais ça ne veut pas dire que moi, j'accepte.**

Blanche et David se rapprochèrent d'Emma et la tirèrent brusquement par le bras pour l'emporter un peu plus loin.

**- Emma, ça ne va pas bien, ou quoi !** Commença Blanche, énervée, en parlant doucement pour qu'August n'entende pas.

**- C'est vous qui n'allez pas bien visiblement ! Vous avez vu cet homme ! Vous pensez réellement que c'est le genre de personne qui me correspond ?**

**- Il est beau garçon et fort, c'est tout ce que peut souhaiter une princesse telle que toi.** Répondit sèchement David.

Emma râla, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fais pour mériter des parents aussi peu compréhensifs.

**- Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui, d'accord ?**

**- Non, pas d'accord ! Nous avons déjà accepté, il sera parfait pour toi !** S'exclama Blanche.

La jeune femme resta un instant bouche-bée alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, serrant le cœur de son père. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels avec elle ? Elle finit par partir en courant vers la sortie du palais, laissant des parents énervés et un August complètement perdu.

**- Il y a un problème ?** Demanda-t-il aux parents.

**- Non, aucun problème !** Répondit Blanche en lui souriant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari. **David, va la rattraper et ramène-là ici, maintenant !**

Chose qu'il fit, immédiatement. Il sortit à son tour en courant, tentant de rattraper sa fille.

**- Emma, attends !** Dit-il tout en continuant de courir, la voyant un peu plus loin faire de même. Celle-ci s'arrêta quand elle entendit la voix de son père, et se tourna face à lui.

**- Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui !** Dit-elle d'une voix brisée. David s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement entre ses bras robustes.

**- Je sais ma chérie, je sais…**

**- Alors ne me force pas à me marier avec lui, s'il-te-plaît !**

**- Je ne vais pas te forcer… J'ai compris que ça ne sert à rien de faire ça.**

Emma leva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir.

**- J'avais peur des critiques qu'on allait recevoir lorsque tout le monde serait que notre fille est avec…** Il hésita sur le mot qu'il allait employer pour parler de Regina. Méchante Reine ? Reine tout court ?** Avec une femme.** **Et j'avais aussi peur que Regina te fasse du mal. Mais tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux la même chose lors de l'exécution. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre tes propres aventures. Peut-être que tu vas souffrir, mais cela fait partie de la vie, et ce sont des choses que tu dois découvrir par toi-même.**

Emma sourit de plus en plus à mesure que son père lui parlait. David lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en achevant sa réplique.

**- Nous avons eu tord de te protéger de cette façon.**

La jeune femme se blottit d'avantage contre lui.

**- Merci, père.**

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis se défit de son étreinte.

**- Comment vas-tu lui annoncer que tu m'as laissé partir ?** Finit-elle par demander en parlant de Blanche, ce que comprit directement David qui se posait exactement la même question.

**- Peu importe la façon dont je lui dirais, elle sera folle de rage de toute façon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, va-t-en, avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.**

La jolie blonde serra encore un moment son père contre elle, puis acquiesça et s'éloigna de David pour rejoindre les écuries, un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle choisit un cheval et après l'avoir équipé rapidement, le chevaucha et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Le problème dont elle se rendit rapidement compte, c'était que la nuit était en train de tombée à une vitesse affolante, laissant bientôt Emma dans la pénombre la plus totale. La forêt était traversée et habitée par d'innombrables sortent de personnes, et un frisson parcouru tout son corps lorsqu'elle pensa à la possibilité qu'elle pourrait rencontrer des gens dangereux. Elle continuait de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, cherchant à rejoindre la route principale qui lui permettrait de retrouver son chemin. Mais alors qu'elle fouillait entre les arbres et les buissons, un bruit se fit entendre, comme un craquement de branches. Emma tourna vivement la tête, sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Un silhouette se dessinait lentement dans la pénombre, et se rapprocha légèrement de la jeune femme. La personne semblait porter une cape, le capuchon replié sur la tête. Emma prit son courage à deux-mains, et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

* * *

**Voilààààààààà ! A votre avis, qui c'est ? :p **

**Je vous annonce que c'en est finit des Charmings, du moins pour un petit bout de temps (ouff… ils commençaient à sérieusement me soûler ! XD)**

**Concernant cette fiction, je pense que je vais rédiger encore trois ou quatre chapitres (peut-être cinq si on me demande de la rallonger un peu), puis elle sera terminée. J'en ai déjà une autre en tête, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais la foi de l'écrire… Je verrais le moment venu, ou peut-être que je vous en parlerais à la fin de cette fiction pour savoir si elle intéresserait quelques personnes. **

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur ce chapitre si ça vous dit (toutes menaces de mort pour avoir coupé l'histoire comme ça sont bien évidemment acceptées). **


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde. :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows, vous êtes géniaux !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien sinon ! Moi j'me tape une grosse déprime là, OUAT ça revient que dans quatre mois… :'( les deux derniers épisodes étaient vraiment super, ça va être une torture d'attendre XD **

**Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite… :) certains ont deviné qui été la fameuse personne… Mais j'vous dirais pas qui, ahah ! Va falloir lire pour savoir. :) **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9** :

Regina arriva au Palais Sombre en début de soirée. Le soleil se couchait doucement, disparaissant peu à peu derrière les robustes arbres de la Forêt Enchantée. Mais la belle brune ne comptait pas rester longtemps ici. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour revoir la princesse. Mais pas un moyen temporaire, quelque chose de définitif. Bien sur, tuer David et Blanche lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais ce n'était bien évidemment pas raisonnable, et Emma lui en voudrait sûrement. Il ne lui restait que deux solutions : soit elle enlevait la jolie blonde, mais elle prenait le risque de se retrouver avec une nouvelle rébellion sur le dos, soit elle revenait au Palais Royal pour une discussion sérieuse avec la famille royale afin de leur faire comprendre qu'elle avait changé et que leur fille n'avait rien à craindre. Mais Regina se doutait que ça ne serait pas une mince affaire, et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut même avec de bons arguments. Cependant, on dit toujours « qui ne tente rien n'a rien », et la belle brune n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

La Reine entra dans son palais avec détermination. En premier lieu, il fallait qu'elle arrive à retirer ce fichu bracelet car personne n'avait pris la peine de le lui enlever et elle demeurait toujours sans pouvoirs, ce qui commençait à l'agacer grandement. Elle se dirigea alors directement vers une salle où se trouvaient de nombreux ustensiles magiques comme des potions, des sorts ou encore des objets ensorcelés. Elle entre-ouvrit la porte, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une douce voix qui l'interpela.

**- Majesté ?**

La belle brune se retourna et aperçut Ariel, se tenant en face d'elle, un panier d'oseille rempli de linge dans les bras. Elle sembla surprise dans un premier temps, puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle posa hâtivement le panier à ses pieds et accouru vers sa Reine jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

**- Vous êtes revenue !** Dit-elle avec enthousiaste.

**- Oui, apparemment,** répondit Regina d'un ton ironique, tout en lui souriant.

**- Vous semblez exténuée, que vous est-il arrivé, ma Reine ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.**

**- La princesse est-elle revenue avec vous ? Demanda Ariel avec un large sourire.**

La Reine baissa soudain les yeux, un air grave se dessinant sur le visage et une pointe de culpabilité s'emparant d'elle.

**- Non, il y a eu quelques complications… D'ailleurs je vais devoir retourner là-bas pour régler quelques problèmes.**

**- Oh, d'accord…**

Regina lui offrit un sourire triste auquel Ariel répondit hâtivement. Un léger silence s'installa, puis la belle brune finit par réengager la conversation :

**- Puisque vous êtes là, pourriez-vous m'aider à enlever ce bracelet ?**

Ariel acquiesça et entra en compagnie de sa Reine dans la pièce. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, les deux femmes se mirent à essayer tout et n'importe quoi afin de retirer le bracelet ou de le casser. Mais rien n'y fut, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elles commençaient à être essouffler, les mains d'Ariel étaient tremblantes et Regina commençait à ressentir la fatigue l'envahir brutalement. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes ne semblaient plus pouvoir soutenir son poids. Elle s'avachit finalement sur un fauteuil, en fixant le bracelet qu'elle maudissait intérieurement. Voyant l'air contrarié sur le visage de Regina, la jolie rousse s'approcha de la Reine et s'accroupit à sa hauteur en lui adressant un sourire franc.

**- Je suis sûre qu'on va finir par vous l'enlever ma Reine. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose que nous n'avons pas essayé et qui marcherait…**

**- A part prendre une hache et me couper la main, je ne vois pas trop…** Répondit la Reine d'un ton dépité, posant son coude sur l'accoudoir permettant à sa tête de reposer sur sa main.

**- Ah ça, non ! Je refuse de vous couper la main, Majesté !** S'exclama Ariel, haussant le ton. Puis, se rendant compte de la façon dont elle s'était adressée à sa Reine, elle se reprit, et ajouta plus calmement. **Avec tout le respect que je vous dois…**

Un léger rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Regina, s'imaginant la scène. Puis un silence d'installa, où chacun réfléchissait à une solution.

**- N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui connaîtrait un moyen de vous l'enlever ?** Demanda Ariel, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**- Non, je ne crois pas…** Commença la Reine. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux, et se leva d'un bond, posant ses pieds fermement au sol. **Rumple !** Finit-elle par dire, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Pardon ?** Ariel arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

**- Rumplestiltskin !** **C'est le seul qui pourra m'aider !**

**- D'accord… Mais qui est cette personne ?**

**- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…**

Ariel fronça les sourcils et commençait à se demander si Regina n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Soudain une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

**- Quelqu'un m'a-t-il demandé par ici ?**

La jolie rousse se retourna en même temps que Regina, et sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme étrange qui se tenait devant elle.

**- Oui, c'est moi,** avoua la belle brune, un sourire au coin des lèvres et un air tout à coup sûre d'elle.

**- Oh Regina, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu parler de toi ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?**

**- J'ai besoin de toi pour m'enlever ce bracelet qui neutralise mes pouvoirs.**

L'homme aux allures étranges s'approcha de la Reine et posa ses mains sales sur l'objet. Il ricana longuement puis planta son regard dans celui de Regina. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, la belle brune demanda aussitôt :

**- Alors, peux-tu m'aider ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais ?**

**- Oh, Rumple, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, tu pourrais tout de même m'accorder cette faveur.**

L'homme réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

**- Très bien, je vais t'aider**. Finit-il par dire en gloussant, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la Reine, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire ?**

**- Oh, rien, c'est juste qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, le Roi et la Reine étaient venus me voir pour me demander mes services afin de neutraliser les pouvoirs de quelqu'un.** Dit-il avant de ricaner à nouveau.

Le sang de la belle brune ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle le repoussa vivement contre le mur, un regard noir planté dans les yeux globuleux du Ténébreux.

**- Et tu leur as offert tes services ?** Demanda-t-elle, en colère. **Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille !**

**- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi, ma chère.** Répondit l'homme d'un ton calme et amusé.

**- Mais bien sur…**

Regina avait une envie indéniable de tuer cet homme, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était son seul espoir qu'elle retrouve ses pouvoirs. Elle soupira longuement, puis finit par lâcher l'homme et tendit son bras droit vers lui.

**- Enlève-moi ce bracelet maintenant, je te prie.**

Rumple sourit, amusé, et agita ses mains sur le bracelet. Après quelques secondes, ce dernier s'ouvrit et tomba directement au sol. Un sourire satisfait et mesquin se dessina sur le visage de la belle brune et après quelques secondes elle leva le bras en direction de l'homme, le plaquant violement par magie contre le mur et le faisant suffoquer comme si elle était en train de l'étrangler. Le Ténébreux n'avait pas vu ce coup là arriver, et avait été pris au dépourvu. Regina s'approcha de lui et souffla à son oreille.

**- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me trahir, Rumple, sinon crois-moi, ta jolie petite Belle en paiera le prix.**

Puis elle le lâcha, le laissant reprendre son souffle. La belle brune se tourna en direction de sa domestique qui était toujours là, et se trouvait partagé avec la joie que sa Reine ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Regina avait utilisé sa magie avec autant de violence. Ariel finit par demander d'une voix un peu hésitante :

**- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?**

**- Je vais retourner au Palais Royal afin de récupérer Emma.** Dit-elle d'un ton sec et plein de détermination.

**- Oh, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.** S'exclama soudainement Rumple d'une voix amusé. La belle brune leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna face à lui, croisant les bras sur sa taille.

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que la princesse n'est déjà plus au Palais Royal.** Il ricana de plus bel puis plongea sa main droite dans une poche de sa cape, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

**- Comment le sais-tu ?** Demanda Regina, d'un air méfiant.

L'homme aux allures de crocodiles sortit finalement de sa poche une petite boule de cristal, qu'il plaça dans ses deux mains, devant les yeux de la Reine. Il souffla dessus et la boule de cristal devint opaque, jusqu'à montrer une image, représentant Emma dans la forêt. Le cœur de Regina rata un battement, voyant la jolie blonde sur son cheval, un air inquiet ancré sur le visage. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête, fixant Rumple dans les yeux.

**- Comment puis-je savoir que c'est la vérité et que ce n'est pas encore un mauvais coup ?**

**- Oh, Regina, pourquoi te mentirai-je ?** Répondit-il, toujours cet air amusé sur le visage, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

**- Tu n'aides jamais personne sans demander une contre partie, Rumple, je te connais assez pour savoir ça.** La belle brune avait un air grave sur le visage.

**- Disons que c'est un présent, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir trahi, même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.**

Regina ne savait pas s'il disait la vérité. Peut-être qu'il n'avait réellement pas su que c'était elle à qui David et Blanche avaient voulu retirer les pouvoirs. Mais Rumple était toujours au courant de tout, alors cela l'étonnait un peu. De toute façon, la belle brune n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, le Ténébreux l'avait aidé, et maintenant elle savait où se trouvait sa belle princesse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la retrouver.

OooO

Regina avait quitté son Palais peu de temps après sa conversation avec Rumple. Elle avait fais un tour dans sa chambre, afin de se changer et de mettre des habits plus confortables pour une balade nocturne dans la forêt. La belle brune avait enfilé un pantalon noir qui la moulait plutôt bien, des bottes et un corset de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une veste bordeaux qu'elle boutonna de haut en bas, et enfin, une cape noire. Après quoi, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs qu'elle avait retrouvés depuis peu afin de se téléporter dans la forêt. La Reine ne savait pas où Emma se trouvait exactement, mais elle ne devait pas être encore très loin du Palais Royal. C'était par là qu'elle devait se rendre, d'après elle. Une fois dans la forêt, la belle brune souleva la capuche de sa cape afin de la poser sur sa tête, et commença ses recherches. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, laissant l'obscurité envahir les lieux. Même la Reine, de nature courageuse n'était pas à l'aise. De nombreux créatures se cachaient dans la forêt, et ne sortaient que la nuit pour trouver de la nourriture. Elle espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas l'objet d'un festin ce soir, tout comme la pauvre Emma qui devait être en train de mourir d'effroi, elle qui n'était jamais encore sortie de l'enceinte de son palais. Regina se concentra sur le moindre bruit, le moindre craquement de branche ou bruit de feuillage qui pourrait indiquer si la jolie blonde se trouvait par ici. Mais au bout d'une heure de recherche, la Reine ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Elle commençait à tomber de sommeil, n'ayant que très peu dormi la nuit passée, et aussi, ayant eu une journée mouvementée. Le froid et le noir n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle s'enfonçait d'avantage dans l'épaisse forêt, ne sachant elle-même pas où elle allait. La lumière de la lune lui suffisait à savoir où elle mettait les pieds, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire apparaître une flamme dans sa main par magie, car elle risquerait d'attirer créatures et personnes insoupçonnées dont elle n'avait pas envie de faire la connaissance.

Après de longues minutes à marcher dans la pénombre la plus totale, Regina finit par entendre un bruit, qui se révéla être un bruit de pas quelques secondes plus tard. La belle brune, par instinct, se cacha derrière un arbre, cherchant à poser les yeux sur cette personne. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, alors elle devait être méfiante. Les pas se rapprochèrent, et Regina s'avança un peu afin de mieux observer la silhouette qui se dessinait devant elle. Mais elle marcha sur une branche, qui émit un craquement et sembla raisonner dans toute la forêt. Elle arrêta de respirer, alors que la personne à une dizaine de mètres d'elle s'arrêta d'avancer. Puis, elle entendit très distinctement, même si la voix était tremblante et hésitante :

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina, et elle s'avança sans hésitation vers la personne en face d'elle, qui s'avérait-être celle qu'elle cherchait depuis plus d'une heure.

**- Emma !** Dit-elle en parcourant les derniers mètres tout en retirant son capuchon.

La jolie blonde se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant à retrouver une respiration stable après le stress qu'elle venait de vivre. Ses yeux exprimaient soulagement et joie à la fois et s'embrumèrent rapidement de larmes. Elle se détacha de Regina, et lui offrit un sourire alors que celle-ci avait posé ses mains sur ses joues.

**- Comment… Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?**

**- Je me ferais un plaisir de te raconter tout cela au Palais, si ça ne te dérange pas.** Répondit-elle en lui souriant largement.

La princesse acquiesça hâtivement, frissonnant par la même occasion. La belle brune retira alors sa cape et la posa sur les épaules d'Emma qui n'était vêtue que de sa robe rouge. Puis elle lui attrapa les mains et ferma les yeux, les faisant disparaître toutes les deux dans un nuage de fumée violette.

OooO

Lorsqu'elles réapparurent toutes les deux, se fit dans la chambre de la jolie blonde au Palais Sombre. Cette dernière sourit en reconnaissant les lieux, et lâcha les mains un instant de Regina pour regarder autour d'elle. La belle brune l'observa, ce qui la fit sourire également. Mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se sentit d'un coup faible, et tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle durant quelques secondes. Elle s'écroula lourdement au sol, alors qu'elle entendait la voix d'Emma crier son nom comme si elle était à des centaines de mètres d'elle. La belle brune revint à elle quelques instants plus tard mais eut difficilement la force de se remettre debout. Ce fut la jolie blonde qui l'aida, en ne cessant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, si elle allait bien, choses auxquelles la Reine n'avait pas la force de répondre. Elle se fit allongée en un rien de temps sur le lit douillet de la princesse, et après quelques minutes, elle retrouva progressivement ses esprits, sous les yeux perplexes de la jolie blonde.

**- Regina ? Regina ? Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Emma…**

Elle tenta de se relever à l'aide de ses bras, mais c'était comme si toute force s'était envolée de son corps. Une fois de plus, ce fut Emma qui l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit, contre les oreillers qui ornaient la tête de lit. Elle déposa une couverture sur ses jambes, et s'accroupit à ses côtés tout en lui tenant une main.

**- Tu te sens mieux ?** Demanda une nouvelle fois Emma d'une voix inquiète.

**- Oui… Je crois…** Elle tourna en direction de la princesse et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle paraissait faible et fragile, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Emma.

**- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que je demande à Ariel de t'amener quelque chose ? Ou moi peut-être ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?** Demanda la jolie blonde d'une traite, un peu bouleversée par l'état dans lequel se trouvait la belle brune.

**- Emma… Emma… Calme-toi, j'ai juste besoin de repos, cette journée a été éprouvante…** Répondit Regina, d'un air amusé par l'attitude de la princesse malgré la fatigue.

**- Oh d'accord,** la jeune femme rougit légèrement. **Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?**

**- Non !** Dit Regina en agrippant le bras de la blonde avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. **Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît…** Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

La jolie blonde sourit et se releva pour aller s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Elle entrelaça les doigts de la belle brune au sien et la regarda avec tendresse, sans cesser de sourire.

**- Merci, Regina…** Finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce.

**- Pour quoi ?** Demanda à son tour Regina, les yeux clos.

**- Tu m'as sauvé dans la forêt… Qui sait sur qui, ou sur quoi, je serais tombée si tu n'étais pas venue à ma rencontre…**

**- On peut dire qu'on est quitte alors.** Répondit Regina en souriant, faisant référence à l'exécution du matin même.

**- Oui.** Ajouta la jolie blonde en souriant à son tour. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Au faite,** commença Regina**, comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée là-bas ?**

Emma commença alors lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Regina avait été contrainte de quitter le Palais Royal. Elle lui dit tout en détail, sa mère qui avait débarqué dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'on lui avait demandé sa main, puis sa rencontrer avec le Prince Auguste, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Regina et sourire Emma, qui détecta une pointe de jalousie dans son attitude. Puis elle raconta comment son père l'avait laissé partir. A la fin de son récit, la jolie blonde se rendit compte que la Reine s'était assoupie, et après quelques minutes, la jolie blonde fit de même, rejoignant les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà :) Je m'excuse, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que ce que je fais d'habitude, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte me rattraper avec les prochains… :P**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, peut-être que ça fera arriver le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, qui sait ! (a)**

**Mwaaaak !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucouuu ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris, comme à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fiction vous plaît ! **

**Rating M**** vers la fin du chapitre, je préviens pour les personnes que ça dérangerait.**

**Allez, je vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10** :

C'est Emma qui s'éveilla la première. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant durant quelques secondes où elle se trouvait. Elle se rappela rapidement qu'elle était au Palais Sombre et que Regina dormait à ses côtés. Le jour se levait à peine, et lorsque la princesse s'en rendit compte, elle se tourna pour se retrouver allonger sur le ventre, sourit, et soupira d'aise de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de sérénité. Elle se rapprocha instinctivement de la belle brune et posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Emma fronça soudainement les sourcils, et déplaça sa main sur le front de la Reine. Elle était brûlante. La jolie blonde se rendit alors compte que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le visage de Regina, et qu'elle gémissait faiblement de douleur de temps à autres. Tout son corps semblait brûler tant il était chaud. En regardant mieux, Emma remarqua que la belle brune était vraiment très pâle. Elle se leva de façon à s'assoir sur le lit, et tenta de réveiller la Reine en la bousculant doucement à l'aide de ses mains. Après quelques secondes, Regina se réveilla à son tour, et eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Sa bouche était horriblement pâteuse, elle avait chaud et froid à la fois, elle se sentait pleines de courbatures et faible. Elle posa une main sur sa tête et sentit toute la sueur qui en découlait. Chaque pulsation de sa tempe semblait résonner dans tout son corps. Elle réussit difficilement à s'assoir à son tour et regarda la jolie blonde qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

**- Em… Emma…** Réussit-elle à dire en gémissant.

**- Regina, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…**

**- Ariel… Va la chercher…** Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible avant de s'allonger à nouveau, sentant sa tête tourner à vive allure.

Emma acquiesça, et d'un bond, elle se leva. Elle sortit de la chambre en courant, et se mit à chercher Ariel du regard. Elle finit par l'apercevoir au bout du couloir et se hâta d'aller à sa rencontre. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle l'interpela de vive voix :

**- Ariel !**

La jolie rousse, qui était en train de passer le balai, sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'Emma. La domestique n'était même pas au courant que cette dernière était revenue au Palais Sombre, mais elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas en observant l'air grave qui s'était ancré sur le visage de la jolie blonde.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas, princesse ?**

**- Il faut que tu viennes de suite ! C'est Regina… Elle ne va pas bien du tout !**

Ariel fronça les sourcils et suivit Emma sans hésitation qui était déjà repartie dans l'autre sens, vers la chambre où se trouvait la Reine mal en point. Une fois dans la pièce mal éclairée, la jolie rousse accourue vers sa Reine et posa une main sur son front, tout comme la princesse l'avait fais quelques instants auparavant.

**- Elle est brûlante… **Murmura la jolie rousse, anxieuse.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'après toi ? Tu crois que c'est grave ? Elle ne va pas mourir hein ? Demanda la jolie blonde qui s'était postée elle aussi au chevet de Regina, morte d'inquiétude.**

**- Emma, calme-toi. Je vais aller chercher le médecin du Palais.**

Ariel avait elle aussi du mal à garder son calme, mais elle devait le faire pour éviter de faire encore plus paniquer la princesse. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, en quête du docteur qui pourrait expliquer l'état de la Reine et la soigner. Pendant ce temps là, Emma resta aux côtés de Regina, lui tenant la main afin de lui donner du courage d'affronter le mal qui s'était emparé d'elle. La belle brune avait les yeux clos, mais ne cessait de geindre et de froncer les sourcils. La princesse posa alors sa deuxième main sur son front en le caressant tendrement, comme pour apaiser ses souffrances. La Reine semblait éprise dans un cauchemar mais la jeune femme ne savait pas s'il ne valait mieux pas la laisser ainsi, plutôt que de la réveiller et qu'elle se retrouve à souffrir le martyre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina se calma et sa respiration devint plus régulière. A ce même moment, Ariel entra dans la chambre en compagnie d'un homme qui devait être le médecin. Il portait une longue tunique noire, serrée d'une ceinture de cuir de couleur marron à la taille. Il avait un air strict et grave sur le visage, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus la princesse qui se leva rapidement en s'apercevant de leur présence. Elle lui fit rapidement une courbette auquel il répondit, plus il déclara d'une voix solennelle :

**- Veuillez me laisser avec la Reine à présent, que je puisse l'examiner.**

La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils un instant, mais Ariel lui fit signe de sortir avec elle. Elle dût donc se résoudre à quitter la pièce, même si son cœur lui disait de rester avec la belle brune et de la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Une fois dans le couloir, Emma ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de son amie et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. La jolie rousse tenta tant bien que de mal de la rassurer, en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, et que pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de raisons de se mettre dans des états pareils. La princesse finit par se ressaisir et suivit Ariel jusqu'au salon où elles patientèrent jusqu'à ce que le docteur ait terminé avec Regina. Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade et le stress montait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Au fond d'elle, la princesse était également énervée, car avec tous les événements passés, comment était-il possible que le sort s'acharne autant sur la Reine ? Après toute la souffrance endurée, elle avait failli être tuée et maintenant, elle était ravagée par la maladie ?

Prêt d'une heure s'écoula avant que le médecin sorte de la chambre. Lorsqu'Ariel et Emma furent avertis par une autre domestique, elles accoururent jusque dans le couloir afin de connaître le verdict. Tous les membres du corps d'Emma tremblèrent alors que le médecin semblait prendre son temps avant de dire quelque chose. La jolie blonde finit par engager la conversation d'une voix brisée :

**- Alors… Est-ce que c'est grave ?**

**- Non, mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.** Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ? **Demanda Emma après avoir soupirée de soulagement.

**- De la fièvre essentiellement. Cela a pu être provoqué par un choc émotionnel, une grosse fatigue, et un gros stress. De plus, du peu qu'elle ait pu me dire, cela faisait prêt de deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangée, ce qui n'a rien arrangé à son état.**

Emma se sentit soudainement coupable de l'état de Regina. Tout cela était à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis deux jours, et elle serra les poings de culpabilité en se rendant compte que la belle brune n'avait même été nourrie au Palais Royal.

**- Nous allons bien prendre soin d'elle à présent, **dit Ariel d'un air aimable et confiant**, merci de votre visite Docteur.**

**- Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux retourner la voir ? **Demanda la jolie blonde, hésitante.

**- Oui, vous pouvez. Mais ne l'embêtez pas trop, elle doit se reposer et reprendre des forces.**

Après quelques dernières banalités, le médecin s'en alla et la jolie blonde regagna sa chambre où Regina séjournait. Ariel, quant à elle, se dépêcha d'aller en cuisine, demander à ce que l'on fasse à manger pour la Reine. Emma s'approcha de nouveau du lit où était allongée Regina. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa ses mains sur le rebord du lit en regardant la belle brune dormir paisiblement. Des larmes coulèrent sur les jours d'Emma. Elle était à la fois soulagée que Regina n'ait rien de grave, mais se sentait coupable. Elle baissa le regard et dit presque en chuchotant, comme si elle avait honte, ou simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller la Reine :

**- Pardonne-moi Regina… Tout cela est de ma faute, et de la faute de ma famille…**

Elle chassa vulgairement une larme sur sa joue à l'aide de la paume de sa main. Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, doucement. Regina tourna la tête en direction de la jolie blonde et lui offrit un faible sourire alors que ses yeux fatigués s'ouvraient lentement pour la regarder.

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute**, répondit-elle d'une voix douce mais faible, **et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir…**

**- Oui, mais tu es malade…**

Regina déplaça doucement sa main sur la bouche de la jolie blonde pour la faire taire.

**- Dans quelques jours j'irais beaucoup mieux… Et puis, j'ai une magnifique blonde pour s'occuper de moi, alors, c'est un mal pour un bien, je crois.** Répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Emma rit doucement à la remarque de la belle brune, puis s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche.

**- Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, je reviendrais un peu plus tard.** Dit-elle tendrement, avant de se lever et de partir de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

OooO

Trois jours étaient passés, et Regina se portait de mieux en mieux. Ses journées avaient été longues, car il lui avait été strictement interdit de se lever, sauf pour se laver. Alors la plupart du temps, elle était allongée sur le lit d'Emma, et lisait. Parfois, elle regardait par la fenêtre la nature qui s'offrait à elle, et il lui arrivait même de rêvasser. Il lui avait paru peu logique de ne pas être dans sa chambre, mais personne ne lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait en changer, et Emma semblait bien s'accommoder à cette tournure des événements. Quand la belle brune lui demandait si cela la gênait, elle disait que non, bien au contraire, car au moins, elle pouvait veiller sur elle, et qu'elle aimait la sentir prêt d'elle la nuit. Il arrivait à Regina de piquer des fars, à cause de l'ennui et de son caractère fort, mais la princesse passait le plus de temps possible au chevet de sa Reine, lui racontait des histoires, lui en lisait aussi parfois. Regina lui racontait à son tour des histoires, et aussi des souvenirs. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout dire à la jolie blonde, et que jamais elle ne la jugerait. Une vraie complicité était née entre elles, et les deux femmes aimaient passer du temps ensemble.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Regina s'éveilla, elle semblait être aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et enleva instinctivement le tissu encore mouillé qui trônait sur son front pour le poser dans la bassine qui se trouvait par terre à côté d'elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Emma, qui elle était dos à cette dernière, et dormait encore. La belle brune n'osait pas la réveiller, et déposa simplement un baiser sur sa nuque dégagée. Emma gémit et finit par bouger, réveiller à son tour. Elle se tourna face à Regina, qui la regardait depuis quelques secondes. Elles se sourirent, et la belle brune passa ses bras autour de sa princesse pour l'attirer vers elle et lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- On dirait que quelqu'un va mieux ce matin.** S'exclama Emma d'un ton amusée et un sourire aux lèvres.

Regina acquiesça simplement et l'embrassa de nouveau, baiser auquel répondit Emma sans broncher. La belle brune finit par s'écarter un peu.

**- J'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial aujourd'hui.** Dit-elle avant de s'attaquer au cou de la jolie blonde en déposant de multiples baisers.

**- Ah oui ? Quel genre d'endroit ?** Souffla Emma en fermant les yeux.

**- Le genre que tu devrais aimer.**

**- J'espère que tu n'insinues pas que j'aime les endroits sombres et lugubres.**

Emma repoussa légèrement Regina pour la forcer à s'allonger sur le dos, puis se plaça sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Au fur et à mesure, elle descendit ses baisers vers sa mâchoire et son cou.

**- Non ce n'est du tout ce genre d'endroit, bien au contraire.**

La jolie blonde remonta son visage pour planter son regard émeraude dans celui de Regina.

**- Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller alors ?**

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois langoureusement, puis se séparèrent afin de se préparer pour partir quelques temps plus tard. Chacune abordèrent une tenue décontractée pour aller à ce fameux lieu qui resta secret jusqu'au bout. Elles s'habillèrent d'un simple pantalon souple et d'une chemise rentrée à l'intérieur de ce dernier de couleur clair. Emma brossa ses cheveux ondulés qu'elle garda détachée, comme à son habitude, alors que Regina de son côté, attacha les siens dans une coiffure sophistiquée, un chignon avec deux tresses partant de chaque extrémité de son front. Puis, moins d'une heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant le Palais Sombre. Emma regarda en direction de la route en terre, et fronça les sourcils.

**- Nous n'y allons pas en carrosse ?**

Regina sourit, amusée, et tourna les talons.

**- Non. Suis-moi.**

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules et suivit la reine sans dire un mot de plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de faire le tour du château, les deux femme se retrouvèrent dans les écuries, où vivaient calmement de nombreux chevaux. Le visage d'Emma s'illumina, et elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de la belle brune.

**- Nous y allons à cheval ?**

**- Quelle perspicacité, Princesse.** Répondit Regina d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, puis finit par rigoler. La Reine sourit largement, amusée, puis finit par s'exclamer en s'approchant des chevaux.

**- Choisis celui qui te plaît, et nous pourrons y aller.**

Emma regarda un instant les belles bêtes devant elle, et finit par se poster devant l'un d'eux. C'est un cheval blanc, avec une petite tâche noir dans le cou.

**- Celui-là.**

**- Très bien.** Dit Regina en souriant.

Les deux femmes préparèrent leurs chevaux. Celui de Regina était noir et plein de vivacité, ce qui n'étonna pas la princesse qui imaginait bien le cheval préféré de la Reine ainsi. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminées, elles montèrent les bêtes et partirent en direction de la forêt. Cette dernière semblait mille fois plus agréable de jour que de nuit, pensait Emma. Elles se baladèrent ainsi pendant un moment, avant de s'arrêter devant un mur de lierre qui se fondait parfaitement avec le reste du paysage. Emma arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas tout de suite pourquoi elles étaient en train d'admirer les plantes. Puis Regina s'approcha du lierre grimpant et poussa vivement ce dernier, laissant entrevoir une entrée juste derrière. La jolie blonde resta quelques secondes étonnée, avant de suivre la Reine qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur du tunnel. Quelques instants plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans un nouvel endroit, où la lumière du soleil était éblouissante, tellement d'ailleurs, que les yeux de la princesse mirent quelques secondes à s'accommoder de tant de luminosité. Lorsqu'elle s'habitua et s'avança un peu plus, elle découvrit à une dizaine de mètre d'elle, un grand lac entouré d'arbres et d'herbe verdoyante. Emma resta bouche-bée pendant un moment, alors que Regina posa les pieds au sol, satisfaite de l'effet que l'endroit avait sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Bientôt, cette dernière fit de même et rejoignit la belle brune.

**- Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique ! **Dit Emma en souriant.

**- Heureuse que cela te plaise.**

Puis elles s'avancèrent vers le bord du lac et s'assirent côte à côte, admirant la beauté de l'endroit. Emma finit par tourner la tête en direction de la belle brune, un sourire aux lèvres et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

**- Tu avais raison, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.**

**- J'ai toujours raison.** Répondit Regina d'un ton ironique.

Emma donna un coup d'épaule à la Reine en s'exclamant d'un « ahah » significatif d'ironie. Puis elle tourna le regard une nouvelle fois en direction du lac, avant de laisser échapper un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu t'es déjà baigné dans ce lac, Regina ?**

La principale concernée fronça les sourcils, puis répondit dubitative** :  
**

**- Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé, pourquoi ?**

Emma se leva alors, et commença à enlever sa chemise, suivit de son pantalon. Il ne lui restait qu'un morceau de tissu recouvrant sa poitrine ainsi qu'un autre faisant de même avec son intimité. Ce fut alors au tour de Regina de rester bouche-bée, car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce moment au lac tourne ainsi, même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. La princesse s'avança près de l'eau, et commença à tremper ses pieds. Elle frissonna à la fraîcheur de ce contact, mais finit par tourner la tête en direction de Regina.

**- Bon, alors, tu viens ?**

La belle brune arqua un sourcil, puis finit par sourire malicieusement. A son tour, elle se leva et se déshabilla afin de rejoindre la princesse les pieds dans l'eau. Elle regarda cette dernière, toujours avec cet air malicieux sur le visage, puis finit par enlever le dernier morceau de tissu qui ornait sa poitrine, révélant ainsi une poitrine généreuse et des seins dressés par la fraîcheur environnent, ou l'excitation de la situation, ou peut-être les deux. Puis elle avança dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que cette dernière recouvre une grande partie de son corps, et invita d'un regard la jolie blonde à la rejoindre.

**- Bon, alors, tu viens ?** Finit-elle par déclarer d'un ton moqueur.

La gorge soudainement sèche par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Emma ne se fit cependant pas prier et rattrapa rapidement Regina dans l'eau. Elles nagèrent un moment dans le lac, s'éclaboussant parfois, jouant et rigolant surtout. La princesse finit par se jeter sur la Reine afin de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Une fois cela fait, lorsque la belle brune remonta à la surface, elle prit un air faussement offusquée et déclara solennellement :

**- Tu vas voir, toi !**

Puis elle attrapa le bras de la jolie blonde et pour l'empêcher de nager plus loin, tendit que cette dernière ne cessait de rire. Regina l'obligea à se rapprocher d'elle, et leurs visages finirent par n'être séparés que par quelques millimètres. Elles cessèrent tout mouvement durant quelques secondes, se fixant dans les yeux. Une douce chaleur s'installa dans le bas-ventre des deux femmes, alors que leur bouches ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : se retrouver. La Reine finit par attirer avec elle la jolie blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient pied et que l'eau les recouvre jusqu'à la taille, et après cela, posa une main dernière la nuque de cette dernière pour unir leur lèvres. Rapidement, leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un ballet fiévreux, alors que la princesse posait timidement ses mains sur la peau nue de Regina. La belle brune attira d'avantage contre elle la jeune femme sans cesser de l'embrasser, et glissa entre leur deux corps une main jusqu'à son sein droit qu'elle entreprit de caresser doucement. Emma gémit dans la bouche de la belle brune et délaissa un moment les hanches de cette dernière afin de décrocher le tissu qui maintenait sa poitrine et de le lancer un peu plus loin. Regina prit ce geste comme une invitation à aller plus loin et sépara ses lèvres de celles de la princesse pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, son cou, et se faisant plus entreprenante, descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. La respiration d'Emma devint plus saccadée à mesure que Regina se rapprochait de ses seins, et alors que l'excitation grandissait en elle, elle posa une main dans les cheveux de la belle brune pour l'inciter à continuer. La Reine déposa alors des baisers autour du sein droit de la jeune femme, puis se rapprocha de son centre, jusqu'à prendre dans sa bouche le téton déjà tendu à l'extrême. Elle le suçota, puis le mordilla tout en emprisonnant son autre sein de sa main et en le caressant, alors qu'Emma gémissait de plaisir face à cette sensation nouvelle. Emma se cambra contre la belle brune et posa à son tour une main sur les seins de cette dernière qu'elle se mit à masser délicatement. Regina ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir elle aussi, alors que son bas ventre s'enflammait et criait une libération. La Reine délaissa le sein de la jeune femme pour remonter jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa avidement, trouvant sans difficulté la langue de la jolie blonde. Elles se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard à bout de souffle, mais Emma ne cessa pas pour autant de caresser les seins de la belle brune, le regard assombri par le désir qui s'était totalement emparé d'elle. Elle se surprit à descendre ses mains plus bas, sur le ventre plat de Regina, jusqu'à buter sur le bout de tissu recouvrant son intimité. Les deux femmes se regardaient, avide de désir. Toutes les deux avaient envie d'aller plus loin, mais Regina finit par dire d'une voix douce :

**- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais fais ça avec une femme… **Elle semblait gênée, ce qui fit sourire Emma.

**- Nous sommes donc deux novices…** Répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, désireuse de continuer là où elles s'étaient arrêtées quelques secondes auparavant.

Regina comprit le message, et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres d'Emma comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une fois que leurs langues se trouvèrent, la belle brune attira de nouveau la princesse contre elle, et la sensation de ses seins contre les siens les firent gémir à l'unisson. La jolie blonde finit par se séparer de la Reine pour s'attaquer à ses seins ronds et dressés. Elle s'empara timidement du sein gauche avec sa bouche, le léchant pour suçotant son téton. La belle brune gémit, ce qui fit sourire Emma, heureuse d'entendre qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Regina glissa sa main dans la culotte d'Emma alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses seins, puis n'y tenant plus, fit glisser le bout de tissu le long des jambes de la jolie blonde, que cette dernière enjamba en se séparant d'elle. La Reine plongea son regard emplit de désir dans celui d'Emma, cherchant une quelconque hésitation pour la suite des événements. Mais la jeune femme ne la laissa pas faire et l'embrassa à nouveau langoureusement, ce que Regina interpréta comme une approbation. Elle caressa à l'aide d'une main le corps de la jolie blonde, tendit que l'autre caressait son sein droit. Elle atteint finalement l'intimité d'Emma, et entreprit de masser d'abord le clitoris de cette dernière. Emma se mit à gémir de plaisir, ce qui encouragea Regina à poursuivre. Doucement, la belle brune introduit un doigt en elle, et commença un mouvement de va et vient lent et parfois maladroit. La jolie blonde se cambra contre elle et gémit de plus en plus fort, alors que la Reine finit par trouver un rythme et prit confiance tout en suçotant avidement les seins de sa princesse. Elle accéléra le mouvement de son doigt dans l'intimité d'Emma dont le bas-ventre s'enflammait. Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'emparait d'elle, la jeune femme posa une main sur celle de Regina pour la stopper. La belle brune releva le visage, ne comprenant pas.

**- Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

**- Non, pas du tout, bien au contraire…** Répondit Emma d'une voix rauque.

Alors que la Reine ne comprenait pas où la jolie blonde voulait en venir, celle dernière posa ses mains sur la culotte de Regina et la fit glisser pour que celle-ci l'enlève, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Puis Emma se colla de nouveau à elle, et posa sans hésitation une main contre l'intimité de Regina. Elle introduit finalement un doigt, puis rapidement deux, dans l'intimité de la Reine, et débuta un mouvement de va et vient. Trouvant finalement un bon rythme la faisant gémir de plaisir et se cambrer contre elle, cette dernière fit de même en introduisant deux doigts dans l'intimité de sa princesse. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus conséquents, alors que des vagues de chaleur s'emparaient des deux femmes. Quelques instants plus tard, un orgasme parcourue la jolie blonde de la tête au pied, et cria de plaisir, suivit peu de temps après par Regina. Puis elles reprirent leur souffle en s'enlaçant et s'embrassant sur la bouche, puis dans le cou. Elles se regardaient, se souriaient, savourant ce moment. Puis elles récupérèrent leurs sous-vêtements qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau et sortirent. Elles jetèrent les bouts de tissus dans l'herbe puis s'allongèrent côte à côte, en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent le reste de la journée, discutant, rigolant, jouant, se découvrant mutuellement, et savourant ce jour à part, à l'abri de toutes menaces qui pourraient détruire ce bonheur.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, et sachez que toute review sera la bienvenue ! **

**J'hésite à conclure la fiction au chapitre prochain, ou poursuivre encore sur deux chapitres… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **


End file.
